Hong Kong Letters
by Serenity Madison
Summary: Ch. 10 finally up. Sakura's awake, but where is she. We're not in Hong Kong anymore. Is this real or all an illusion. Find out in 'Am I the dream or is it you?' Review!!! It'll help me continue from here. PLEASE R+R!
1. 'Back in Hong Kong'

S.M: Hello everyone who's decided they wanted to read this story. This story starts after they got off the plane and were on their way to Syaoran's house. They're just talking. This first chapter or 2 is just establishing whom everyone is, and how they all interact. In up coming chapters you'll find out about the trouble ahead for our special couple. 

This is mainly Sakura's P.O.V but it will change every now and then you'll be forewarned.

I would really like anyone who reads this to review because I would like feed back, also I need to know what I can to do to improve this and make it better, and I would just like to know what you think of it so far.** (As you read this I would like you to tell me of one thing. In your own opinion is there to much love between Sakura and Xiao-lang and should I edit some of it out? Please tell me what you think? )**

I know it's not really a title yet, but I can't think of a good name for it at the moment. If there are any suggestions let me know.

Anyway's on with the story.

****

Hong Kong Letters

'Back in Hong Kong'

"_I'm so nervous, Xiao-lang_"

I exclaimed to my calm and content boyfriend, as I fiddled with the locket around my neck. 

"_What if your mother doesn't approve, what if your sisters don't like me, what if Meiling tries to kill me_"

I sputtered my fears a mile a minute. Syaoran hugged me instantly trying to calm me. 

"_Sakura Meiling knew I loved you since before I did, and when she left that's why she had our engagement canceled. She loves me like a brother and only wants me to be happy; she cares about you too. She's the one who suggested I invite you. And as for my mother she'll get to know you and I know she'll like you. My sisters will be so surprised that I brought you with me, they'll probably wonder why someone so cutes with me. Believe me, you'll hear that you're cute a lot, especially when you wear an original Tomoyo_ (he said tugging at my shirt.) _Because they've never seen anything like it._"

I blushed furiously at all of his nice words, and encouragement. I snuggled into his embrace while still fidgeting with my locket and enjoyed the rest of our ride. Syaoran was staring outside and waiting for his house to appear. He took my locket out of my hands and looked at it for a moment.

__

"You don't take it off much do you?" he asked with a coy tone.

__

"I don't take it off ever except when I had shown it to Ami, Rika and Usa, Tomoyo and Eriol."

He blushed a bright red. And took his necklace out from under his shirt. He looked at the ring on it and noticed something kind of odd the stone looked like it was glowing. But it was a bright day so he just chalked it up to a reflection.

"_Xiao-lang, no one knows I'm going to be here do they?_"

He was brought back into reality and gave the girl in his arms a coy smile and shook his head.

__

"Well now that you mention it nope, You'll be a surprise to everyone even Meiling. I talked to her yesterday and told her that you would not be coming with me. She was disappointed but she said she understood that you'd miss all your friends and family too much."

I felt my nervousness return more than before, but I suppressed my urge to jump out of the car and run back to Japan. Another question stung at my mind, 'I wonder if they know anything about my magic' I was about to open my mouth to speak but Syaoran interrupted. 

__

"I have a feeling Meiling may have accidentally mentioned something to the affect of you having magic. But for the most part no one should know anything of your magic, because I told Meiling I wanted to tell mother about you and your powers myself."

"Will they resent me?"

I asked not knowing what to expect. I looked up to see a shocked look in his eyes.

__

"Why would they, why would anyone?"

My expression saddened.

__

"You were sent to Japan to retrieve the cards, but I have them. Will your family resent me for taking them from you?"

He gave me a sincere look and rubbed my cheek as he spoke.

__

"No Sakura they won't resent you. The cards belong with you."

The rest of the ride was quiet; I looked at the few homes we passed. There was one that stood out. It was a huge mansion, I looked at it curiously it felt familiar to me but I thought that 'it couldn't be Syaoran's.' But when I realized it's where we were heading my eyes went wide, at the sight his home made.

__

"Are you alright Sakura?" he asked concerned. 

__

"You live there? It's so big, and beautiful and big"

A smile crossed his lips as he watched his beautiful Ying-Fa's surprise at how large and spacious his home was.

__

"Of coarse nothing but the best for my mother, and her son the future head of the Li clan and ruler of China."

He said in a harshly mocking tone, that wasn't lost on me but I chose to continue looking at the beautiful scenery in front of me. 

We slowly pulled up to the huge home. There were 6 people waiting for Xiao-lang to arrive, 6 woman and 1 man 2 of the people looked familiar. Xiao-lang got out on his side of the cab and was instantly tackled by 5 girls. Since I was on the other side of the cab I got out and watched the reunion with a smile, till I noticed that one of the girls was looking at me with a huge grin curling her lips.

__

"Sakura!"

I heard as I saw a petite black haired girl tackle me, I looked down in surprise I was on the ground and Meiling was on me. She quickly got up and offered me a hand up. I looked and saw everyone was staring at me, with a confused look on their face. 'You should have told her then she wouldn't have been so surprised'. 'She would have been ecstatic to see you either way'. I groaned in admittance, 'guess your right' he smiled at me and I noticed his mother give us both a quick glance before she suggested we all go inside and sit down. We all headed into the huge mansion. I finally got a chance to speak.

__

"Hello Meiling, Wei-san. How have you been"

I asked while fidgeting with my locket. I noticed that Xiao-lang was a little uneasy as well, he kept sliding his ring back and forth along its chain. I was going to ask him how he was but Meiling interrupted.

__

"I'm so happy you're here Sakura my baka cousin didn't tell me you were coming. (An evil grin curled on her lips) _But he did tell me he is your boyfriend now. I'm so happy he finally told you. How'd he do it, When where? Tell me everything."_

I sweatdropped, and nodded my head in defeat.

__

"Meiling how about after I get settled you can sleep over if your mother will allow you. I'll tell you all about it and we can catch up, and I can tell you about Tomoyo, unless Xiao-lang already told you?"

She gave me a confused and stunned look. But finally got composed. We walked into a huge living room and sat down so we cut our conversation short till later. The room was decorated with ancient Chinese artwork that was really beautiful, there were small delicate statues scattered throughout the room. The room was maybe the size of my house back home. We all sat down Ms. Li on a big chair that could have been compared to a thrown; 4 girls who I'm guessing are his sisters sat on a couch. I sat in a chair with Xiao-lang and Meiling on each arm. There was an awkward silence for a moment. Before Wei spoke.

__

"Ms. Li I will go get some tea for our guests. (He started to walk out but quickly turned to face me)_ Miss. Kinomoto it's very nice to see you again, You look more lovely than the last time I saw you._"

I blushed a bright pink, that made Syaoran smile, 'He's right you are beautiful.' He thought making me blush more. I gave him an evil look and he just smiled as he slipped his arms around me and pulled me close. Earning us giggles from his sisters and Meiling, and a happy look from his mother. Of coarse we both blushed. 'She's smiling' I thought loudly to him. He just smiled at me and looked back at everyone. His sisters were giggling hard at his noticeable discomfort. They all looked at each other and grinned. 

__

"It's nice to finally meet the girl who's warmed little brothers cold heart" 

They chided in unison causing Xiao-lang to sweatdrop and laugh nervously. His mother and sisters could already tell that the young girl in his arms has had a good effect on him.

__

"I'm Li Fanran his best and oldest sister I'm 21, this is Li Fuutie she's after me she's 17, then there are the twins Li Feimei and Li Onyanko they're 15. Then there's our little Li Xiao-lang. "

"Nice to meet all of you."

I began but was interrupted by a little voice.

__

"I'm older," 

One of the twins yelled triumphantly, 

__

"Only by 2 minut." _es_

The other girl retorted matter-of-factly.

I couldn't help but giggle, again everyone looked at me and laughed. 

__

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself Sakura, Meiling's only told us a little bit."

Fuutie asked with a bubbly tone.

__

"My names Kinomoto Shiko Sakura, I'm 13 my birthday's in April. I love cherry blossoms. My father's a professor at the Tokyo institute but he also does archaeology and for the next year he'll be in Egypt working with a new pyramid. I have a brother Touya he's 20 and goes to Tokyo Tech and lives at the dorm."

Ms. Li gave me a thoughtful look; then asked something I knew someone would eventually.

__

"Miss Kinomoto what of your mother, is she in Egypt with you father?"

My smile quickly weakened. I love my mother dearly but it was still sad to talk about her sometimes.

__

"No, my mother died when I was only 3, she was 27. My brother used to tell me about her, and other stuff."

I sighed and almost felt like tears might fall at the thought of the other stuff. 

But I pushed them back and smiled. Meiling and Syaoran felt my unease. Syaoran spoke.

__

"Mom, do you think I can try attending the Public high school this year, instead of being home schooled?"

Ms. Li looked at her son with a surprised look. 

Xiao-lang's never wanted to go to public school. He doesn't like to deal with the other students or teachers. When he did go to public school he never made any friends, the boys felt threatened and all the girls thought he was the hottest thing, but he was so cold and mean to everyone. So he was taken out and home schooled.

Now all the attention was taken off me and focused on Syaoran, he appeared only slightly uncomfortable with all the eyes on him. _'Thank-you' _I whispered to him telepathically. He pulled me closer to him. Everyone watched us as he pulled me close to him. They were confused, but just watched us in silence with happy eyes. It was quiet again until Ms. Li broke the silence.

Ms. Li: _Miss Kinomoto what school will you be attending?_

Sakura: _H.K high. It's the closest high school to this area, and my apartments around this neighborhood somewhere. Not to be disrespectful but you can call me Sakura if you'd like._

Ms. Li: (A weird look plastered her face.) _Hummm, I will, where are you staying, how long will you be in Hong Kong?_

Sakura: (I gave her a nervous look) _A year, well roughly. While my father's in Egypt, he rented me an apartment so I wouldn't be a bother to anyone. _

Ms. Li: (Slowly started to rise from her seat.) _That's sweet but we can't let you stay in an apartment all alone in Hong Kong while you're here. _

Sakura: _It's alright. _

Ms. Li: _NO! You must stay in a room here on the Li estate._ (She started out of the room but not before calling Syaoran and myself to follow.)

Ms. Li:_ Sakura I feel something coming from you. I'm sorry to be so forward but do you have some kind of magical ability?_

Sakura: (I was taken aback by her question.) 'Syaoran do you want to tell her?' 

I asked frantically, through our mind link. I looked over at him and he was looking at his mother he spoke up. She was looking at him as if she knew he was going to speak instead of me. 

Xiao-lang_: Mother, I wanted to be the one to tell you and talk about it. Sakura does have magic; it's very powerful in fact._

Ms. Li: _You are right my son, she's very powerful, but how come it feels so familiar?_

Xiao-lang: _Uh, mother there's more. Sakura's the mistress of the cards, she collected them all, she passed Yue's challenge as well as Eriol's, and she has transformed them all into Sakura (Star) Cards._

Ms. Li: _I don't know what to say but you have to stay with us now. Xiao-lang go and pick a room for your lovely young friend to stay in._ (She said as she walked off in a hurry)

Syaoran and I watched her retreating form with confusion as she hurried off. 

Sakura: _Is she just trying to be nice? I really don't want to be a bother to your family._

Xiao-lang: _It's no trouble, I want you with me and I'll talk to her to see if she has some kind of hidden agenda ok. _(He laughed)

Sakura: (I gave him a satisfied smile.) _Ok._

Xiao-lang: _Sakura I do have one idea on what she has in mind, how would you feel about training with Meiling and I. In martial arts and in control over your magic?_

Sakura: (A nervous smile came upon my face.) _That sounds great Xiao-lang._

Xiao-lang: _Why do you sound hesitant, you don't have to if you don't want to._

Sakura: _Oh I do it's just that, you and Meiling are so skilled, and you're very well trained in your magic, and I don't know any martial arts, and I'm not trained in my magic I just get lucky._

Xiao-lang: _Trust me if you put your mind to something nothing can deter you._ (He wrapped his arm around me and put his other hand on my cheek, making me blush)

Sakura:_ That means a lot coming from you. _

I said with one of my sweet smiles, I gave him a quick hug and he pulled me in for a sweet and lingering kiss. 'I love the feel when he's with me' I thought to myself. _"So do I"_ he whispered in my ear. We were interrupted when we heard a group of girl's giggling. We slowly pulled apart and I turned beet red as I faced 4 giggling sisters and one giggling cousin. They all sighed and then ran off except for Meiling who came towards us. 

Meiling: _Hi Couz'. What's up. Sakura if I can peel you away from Xiao-lang long enough you want to hang out?_

Sakura: _Of coarse I would, I haven't seen you in a long time._

Xiao-lang:_ I have to pick a room for you anyway_.

Sakura _Ok, pick a nice one._ 'Preferably close to you' (I joked telepathically, while still fidgeting with my locket)

Xiao-lang: _We'll see what I can do_ (He said with a nervous laugh, and kissed me on the forehead as he started to walk away.) 

He walked off leaving a slightly confused Meiling and myself.

"Did I miss something?" 

She asked, I just kind of sweatdropped. She glanced at my hands again. 

__

"What are you playing with?" 

She commanded as she grabbed for the thing on my neck. She still held it but she apologized_, _

"Sorry but you've been playing with this thing on your neck since you got here, Xiao-lang too, but I'll get him later. Can I see it?" 

I unwillingly took it off and handed it to her. She looked it over carefully as if it contained some mystery then let out a sigh, 

__

"This is the sweetest thing I've ever seen," 

She mumbled more to herself. 

__

"We have to show his sisters!" 

She demanded as she grabbed me and pulled me all around the mansion. We finally came across a large room and I stopped short. Jerking Meiling a step back considering she was holding on to my hand. 

__

"What's wrong?" 

She asked in a confused tone.

__

"Is that where his sisters are?" 

I asked already knowing that they were. Xiao-lang was there and his aura told me he was annoyed. I laughed to myself but Meiling caught it and didn't know why. I saw the strange look she gave me.

__

"Xiao-lang's in there, and his sisters must be picking on him because he's annoyed."

I said with a smile. But she didn't believe he was in there, so she ran in and saw the 4 Li sisters chanting.

__

"Xiao-lang and Kinomoto sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come lov…"

Their chanting stopped when they saw Meiling, she had a confused look on her face, she was also surprised to see all of them in the vacant room.

__

"How'd she? What, are you? And you annoying?"  
Was all she managed mumble out. Everyone in the room looked at her strangely.

__

"How'd who what? Hey, Where's Ying-Fa, Meiling?"

He asked in a concerned voice that quickly changed to embarrassment. He felt something then he realized Sakura was out in the hall; then he also realized that everyone in the room was staring at him because he had called Sakura Ying-Fa out loud. 

__

"Sakura come in." 

He called and he wasn't disappointed, she quickly walked in with a big smile on.

__

"How did you know she was even there? Oh well. Fanran, Feimei, Oko, Fuutie I have something I want to show you."

She ran over to them with my necklace and a bright grin on her face. I slowly followed occasionally tossing a smile to Xiao-lang, who returned it. Meiling approached me and put my necklace in my hands, I quickly returned it to my neck. I noticed his sister's laugh.

__

"Did our little brother get that for you?"

Oyanko asked in an evil tone. I blushed brightly and just nodded my head. Meiling approached Xiao-lang and grabbed for the necklace around his but he anticipated this move and managed to avoid her hand. He laughed as Meiling fell to the floor, as well his sisters.

__

"Syaoran how could such a cute girl, like you?"

Feimei asked in a mocking tone. Then they all laughed again. Meiling got to her feet and was determined to get the necklace around his neck. His sisters appeared to tire of her attempts and returned their attention to me.

__

"Kinomoto, how long have you been with our cute little brother?"

Fuutie asked.

__

"Since Christmas, but I've known him since I was 8 and have had a crush on him since 4th grade, but things have never been right for me to admit it."

I admitted with a blush growing on my cheeks. They noticed my blush and laughed. They really liked to laugh or at least that's what I've observed of them.

__

"Kinomoto where did you get that outfit, it's so cute on you. You really are a cute girl, you know that."

Fanran complimented.

__

"Thank-you Li Fanran-sama My best friend made it for me, she made a lot of clothes for my visit here. If any of you'd like, after I get my stuff I have pictures I can show you some of our friends and all the clothes my friend made for me."

"You're a nice girl Sakura but you can just call us by our first names. How did Syaoran nab you?"

"You too, can call me Sakura if you'd like."

I laughed nervously hearing Syaoran taunting me in my mind. 'I told you so you're just too cute for your own good' I saw an evil smirk appear on his face. I sighed and gave him a look, and returned to the 5-giggling girls. I smiled at them and they excused them selves saying they had to go get ready for dinner, they dragged Meiling with them so I was a bit unsure of their motives but I just let it go. Soon it was Just Syaoran and I. We stood there on our opposite sides of the room in silence worried his sisters, Meiling, or his mother were going to walk in. 

"_Um Syaoran,_ (He gave me an odd look as I spoke his Japanese name)_ Have you picked a room that I can use?"_

"This one" 

He replied in a seductive tone, 

__

"My rooms next door and you can come and visit if you want" 

He finished, as he came closer to me, and pulled me to him kissing my forehead as he hugged me. He released me and headed for the door.

__

"We should get ready for dinner too."

He finished with a lightly pinkened face. I looked at him oddly but my features changed to a soft smile as I watched him leave.

__

"What should I wear to dinner"   
He turned to face me, and smiled lightly.

__

"Let me get dressed, call up your luggage and then I'll help you pick out something to wear for dinner, OK?"

I smiled at him and turned to sit on my bed as he walked out. 'I love you so much Xiao-lang not to surprised that he poked his head back in and blew me a kiss and yelled an I love you, before he disappeared. I stared at the door where he had left and sighed with how happy I was at this moment. 

There was a desk in the front of the room with a huge Vanity, I walked up to it and looked through the drawers. I saw some stationary and a pen. I took out a piece and started to write.

Dear Tomoyo and Eriol, (or should I say future Mr. And Mrs. Hiiragizawa?) 

I started but went back over to lay on the barren bed and was focusing on my surroundings; I felt the warm familiar and safe presence of Syaoran's aura reaching for mine I knew that meant he was thinking about me. I could always tell when he was thinking about me, his aura would always try to connect with mine and always succeeded. We both felt so safe when our aura's intertwined. But as I lay on my new bed I felt a weird presence. Almost like a magical force watching me analyzing me, I shot up and looked around the room. And saw a shadow in the mirror. I looked around quickly but saw nothing I looked back at the mirror and saw a pair of flame blue eyes disappearing, I felt really unnerved so I unconsciously called the through card and ended up in Syaoran's room. I looked around me in bewilderment, because the change of scenery, I was in a large room the same size as mine but it was decorated with Chinese artwork and some artifacts scattered around. I saw what kind of resembled a stuffed mannequin that was the same height and build as Xiao-lang, and it had the sword I got him in its hand in battle stance. 'Wow, I wonder if he likes it' I noticed a greenish tint surround me 

__

"Hello Xiao-lang"

I spoke as I slowly turned around to face him, my heart still jumpy. I saw a surprised look in his eyes that quickly faded into a slightly angry one.

__

"Ying-Fa, What are you doing in here?"

He asked in a noticeably exasperated tone. I gave him a sweet but shaky smile, he gave me one of those smiles that always made me melt. 

__

"After you left I went to my desk then went to lye down and relax, and I felt that you were thinking about me."

I stated with a blush slowly rising to both of our cheeks, and slowly I continued.

__

"I was lying down and I felt something weird. Almost like a force was watching and analyzing me, and I looked in the mirror and saw a shadow. But when I looked around the room nothing was there, and I looked back and saw some freaky eyes disappear. I felt unnerved, and I apparently called the through card because I ended up in your room."

I saw him looking me over to make sure I was alright, not tired or something making me feel things. He spoke carefully you could tell he was picking his words as to not make me mad at him.

__

"Ying-Fa, are you sure it just wasn't me that you were feeling? I was thinking about you."

"No it wasn't I can tell when your thinking about me because your aura reaches for mine like mine does for yours. And it's comforting and safe. That's the only reason I wasn't really creeped out by the feeling I felt. I know your whole family has magic with the exception of Meiling. But the energy didn't feel like your mom and sisters, it felt different, powerful, and wary of my presence for some reason."

He gave me a concerned look as he approached, and enveloped me in a hug. Stroking my hair and calming me. He pulled away, and looked at me for a moment.

__

"Maybe it was the elders they too have magic, and it is very different from my own, which is different from the rest of my family. But they don't know of your abilities unless… They shouldn't be wary of you for any reason."

I gave him a suspicious look, but it soon changed and I backed out of his grasp.

__

"I'm sure with you with me everything'll be just fine. Will you help me get ready for dinner now, I'm sure my stuff is here by now."

He blushed and nodded. And since I still had the through cards magic within me I absent-mindedly walked through the wall to return to my room. Then thanked the card for coming to aid me. I heard the door creek, and looked and saw Xiao-lang coming in a door that was at the end of the room. He quirked a smile at me. 

__

"You could have just used the door."

He said in a joking tone, I had to smile at him and went to get my luggage that was out side of the door and drag it in. I had 2 large suitcases and one medium sized one. I remembered which one I put in all the close Tomoyo gave me. She gave me a package then there were extra clothes that she found and slipped in my suitcase. I put the huge thing on my bed and opened it showing Xiao-lang a wide assortment of clothes. I glanced over at him and noticed what he was wearing. He looked he was wearing a green shirt with sleeves that came just above his hands, and a pair of nice black pants that made him look even more handsome if that was humanly possible. 'Wow' I said in my mind then noticed he was looking at me. I blushed then returned my attention to the close in front of me.

__

"Well you look very nice so I should try look as descent as I can."

I blushed I saw him sweat drop, and turn to my luggage. He rummaged through the contents of my suitcase and pulled out a few things just to look at them.

__

"There's no mistaking that Tomoyo made these for you. But I must admit that she know how to make you look even more beautiful if that was possible."

He said as a light pink crept onto his cheeks. I gave him a hug and leaned on his shoulder as he rummaged through. Pulling out the long dress that she made for me and a skirt and a shirt. I noticed under some of the clothes there was a large package that I remembered was for Xiao-lang. I grabbed it out while he was looking over my dress. It was really large it had 2 cards attached to it. One had my name on it and the other had his. I grabbed the one that had mine and sat on the bed to read it.

****

Sakura-chan,

You've finally realized I wrote you a little something to remember me by, as well as all your beautiful clothes. (Which by the way you look stunning in)** I'm so happy for you. I know that you've loved Li Syaoran since back when we were 10. The way you 2 look at each other it's painfully obvious. I'm so glad that you and him have finally found your love for each other. Never let him go, and never let anything try to come between you 2. Eriol, and I as well as everyone will miss you while you are away but at least you are happy. I hope you'll write me soon, so I can have your address and write all the time. I've already started working on the first video I'm going to send you. I feel I could tell you, I've known about Li-kun leaving. He just told me not to tell you. I hope you aren't mad and I hope you like the outfits I made especially for you and Li-kun. I'm so glad you've found the love of you life.**

Love always your best~

Tomoyo

__

"What's that?"

Xiao-lang's voice interrupted my thought. I blushed as I looked back at him.

__

"Here, this is for you."  
I handed him the package. I blushed brighter when my hand brushed his. He took it and sat down on the floor next to the bed, 'How sad id this he's my boyfriend the man I love and I'm still blushing with accidental contact.' I scolded my self. I was brought back into reality when Xiao-lang took my hand and kissed it lightly sending color back to my settled cheeks. He just laughed and turned back to his package and slowly opened it. He just looked at it for a minute and opened the letter that was addressed to him.

****

Hello Li-kun,

I'm guessing Sakura just remembered that this was here. She doesn't know but this is for both of you. I hope you like it it's just for you. I'm so glad that you and Sakura finally found each other. You 2 deserve and belong together. I kept my promise and didn't' tell her you were leaving for Hong Kong, but I'm so glad you invited her she would have been heart broken if you left her so soon after she admitted that she loved you and you to her. Eriol wants to add something.

Hello my cute little descendent. 

(He felt a vain pop in his head when he read that.)

****

How are you, I bet you're as happy as a fish in water to have your precious Sakura with you. I know she is. Keep in touch through my present and let her do the same. 

(He's figured out how to use his journal to talk to Eriol magically.)

****

I miss both of you and so does Kero, he's been complaining that he wants his Sakura back, and she hasn't even left yet. Touya told Yukito that she was going with you and he stopped by here and told us to tell her that they both'll miss her. One more thing before I give this back to my beautiful fiancée. If you do anything to hurt or upset her, you'll have to deal with an angry brother who already hates you. A guardian beast, an angel guardian and his other half who sees her like a sister, and 2 angry halves of the great Clow Read not to mention Tomoyo and her other friends. So be warned. Well anyway my cute little descendent, Tomoyo's taking it away from me so have fun till next we speak.

(He sweatdropped at the threat but continued reading.)

****

Anyway, Li-kun, I hope you have a great time with Sakura I know she's very excited to be there with you.

Your friends

Daidouji Tomoyo, and Hiiragizawa Eriol

He looked at the package in front of him and then at Sakura whom was just sitting on the bed smiling down at him. He looked back to the partially opened package and continued to open it. 

The first thing he saw was a dark misty green color. He looked at it closely and found that it was clothing. He pulled out the first item in the package, to reveal that it was a shirt, it was some kind of silk material and had long sleeves that would go to the end of his hands. And the shirt itself went just below his waist. And a pair of dark green pants that were the same silk like material. If you looked closely at the shirt you could make out that there were flames on it. They were a faint red, it was rather cool. And he pulled out the next thing once he realized what it was he gave to me. I looked at him with a surprised expression. Then I looked at what he was giving me and took it. 

__

"For me?"

I asked, he just gave me a weird look.

__

"Unless Tomoyo's making dresses for me now."

He stated sarcastically. He looked back down at the package in front of him there was another outfit. It was a blue shirt with a Chinese design embroidered onto it; the collar was high and had 2 buttons on it. It was a button up shirt. And had short sleeves, the pants were fashionably baggy and a dark pewter color with a strip going up the side of the same fabric as the shirt. Again there was an outfit for Sakura underneath. He handed it to me again. 

I looked at the out fits he handed me while he was looking at his. I stood up and held the dress in the air. It was the same color green as Xiao-lang's shirt, a misty green but the dress has peonies on it, as well as faint flames. It came to about my knee on one side the bottom was angled the top started about mid thigh and ended around my knee. There was an awesome effect going up the side. A flame began at the point and went up the side of the dress turning into peonies and cherry blossoms. It was one strap and it was angled in it was beautiful dress, and coincidentally matched his first outfit. The other dress went to below my knee and the top was pewter silver, and it faded at an angle into the bottom being an intense blue. It had a ruffle flare at the end, and a slit going up the left side pretty high. There was beautiful Chinese embroidery all over. And the straps had a design on it that resembled my star key. This outfit also matched Xiao-lang's.

I looked at both of my new dresses thoughtfully. And decided what I was going to wear to dinner. I grabbed it and ran to the bathroom that was attached t my room. I saw Xiao-lang give me a weird look as I ran in. I quickly put the dress on and looked at myself in the mirror. I fixed my necklaces. 'I have to wear both' I thought to my self as I ran my hands through my hair and decided I looked as good as I was going to, I sensed Xiao-lang leave but I don't know why. I returned to my vacant room, and walked over to the door that connected our rooms. I knocked on the door and heard what sounded like someone falling to the ground. I had to laugh because I could sense Xiao-langs agitation. The door finally opened and there was a sight before me. He changed into one of the outfits that Tomoyo made or him and did he look gorgeous.

__

"Wow." 

Was all I could manage, as a blush stained our cheeks.

__

"You don't look to bad yourself."

He replied with a smirk. He pulled me close to him then with him as he went to sit on the floor again. We both laughed. We sat in silence for a moment till someone came bursting in my door.

__

"HI!, you guys want to come down dinner will be ready soon. Wow, you both look sexy."

Meiling yelled joyfully. She came over to us and pulled us both to a standing position. Inspecting us both closely, then a grin formed on her face. 

__

"Tomoyo made that for you didn't she she's so awesome, you both look great. But, how do I look?" 

She asked as she twirled in her ruby red dress, her hair up in her signature buns.

__

"You look great"

I complimented as we all began to head to the dining room. We walked and casually talked on our way. We arrived in a very large room with a huge table in the middle of it, the only people who had arrived yet were Fanran, and Oko. They looked at me for a moment the rushed over to us.

__

"Oh My Goodness, Sakura, I love your dress. Is it something that friend of yours made, you look beautiful, WOW even Xiao-lang looks good."

Fanran commented causing everyone to giggle except him of coarse. The laughter died down and Oyanko, and Fanran introduced the guys that followed them.

__

"Sakura this is my boyfriend Yoshi Isaki, he moved here from Tokyo Japan a year ago. He also went to Tokyo Tech."

She finished as her guy gave her a weird look but smiled at us anyway.

__

"This is Kinomoto Sakura she came here from Tomoeda Japan, her brother went to your university."

She finished knowingly, and happy.

__

"Nice to meet you" 

"Oh, Sakura this is Xin-Meilo Wei he's my man."

She finished with a possessive giggle.

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Xiao-lang's other sisters behind me.

__

"Hello Fuutie, Feimei, how are you?"

I asked cheerfully, they gave me a glance over then joined the conversation. 

__

"You 2 are so cute"  
Fuutie said as she pinched her little brothers cheek.

__

"Did you friend make the matching outfits?"

Feimei asked. I just nodded my head and smiled, while hugging Xiao-lang. Causing the girls to laugh and him to turn into a tomato. 'I'll get you' he whispered through my mind. I smirked at him.

__

"Ya right."

I laughed. He took my face in his hands and kissed me very passionately in front of everyone. When he pulled he was still a little pink but I was redder than red, I felt my face get hot. The girls hollered with laughter.

__

"Touché" 

I said out loud earning me weird looks from everyone, when I notice someone out of the corner of my eye. I look to face them and I see that it's his mother. I jumped out of his arms quickly and sweatdropped. She just smiled at us. We all took this as our cue to sit at the table. I looked at the table a little confused there were so many seats. 

__

"Miss Kinomoto, please seat between Meilin and Xiao-lang"

Wei asked me as he came into the room. I happily did as he asked, and continued to look at all the seats. I noticed Xiao-lang watching me from the corner of my eye. I turned to him and flashed him a bright smile.

__

"Xiao-lang, Why are there so many chairs, do you have other guests?" 

I asked confused. He smiled at me and nodded. 

__

"Since it's my first day back to Hong Kong all my family will be here. I'll also be able to show of my goddess, my beautiful girlfriend, my reason for living."

He smiled at me and I blushed deeply. But luckily Meiling broke the moment before I got any redder. She was making gagging noises. We had to laugh at her. Then a loud gong sounded and his family all came in and sat in their seats. And after everyone was seated the dinner was being served.

Well that was my first chapter of my Sequel to written, there were some in the first story that seemed a little random but that's not the case, some those things and more will come in a sequel yet to be named properly. The next chapter 'The dinner, and a party' will be up soon so stay tuned. Let me know what you think.


	2. 'The Dinner Party'

S.M: _Here it is the 2nd chapter of my Sequel that still goes improperly named I'm still in the process if thinking of a title that will appropriately sum up the whole story and my future visions for it. I will try to think of one very soon though. I hope you like the story. And remember I do not have the privilege of owning this great show we all know and love known as Card Captor Sakura. And _

(Someone knocks on the magic door and steps through.)

Gene: _Hey_

(Runs and tackles him knocking them both to the ground.)

Gene: _Nice to see you too._

S.M:_ I hope you all like this chapter. Now on with the story!_

****

A sequel yet to be properly named.

'The dinner party'

Ms. Li clanked her glass to get everyone's attention.

__

"Hello everyone I want to thank all of you arriving tonight to welcome back my son who's been on a mission in Japan for many years, as well as his friend Miss Kinomoto. She is a very special guest and I am very pleased to have her staying with us. After dinner we will all move to the living room and then you may all visit with Xiao-lang. I hope you all enjoy your meal."

She sat back in her seat and then dinner was served.

It all looked so delicious. It was more like a feast, you could eat anything that you wanted, I just had some roasted duck, and some modern Yaki that Wei had made for me, it was all quite delicious. There was a little chitchat here and there but nothing too much after all everyone was eating. But I did notice that almost everyone kept glancing at me. 'Probably because they're just curious about who I am. None of them have ever seen me before.' I thought to my self. I just looked at my plate with occasional glances to Xiao-lang. 

__

"What should I call you?"

I asked in a mumbled tone, not really looking at him for his response. He gave me a shocked look that soon faded. 'What do you mean?' he asked through my mind. I cocked my head in thought making him smile which it usually does I smiled as I spoke telepathically. 'Only your family rightfully calls you Xiao-lang, and to your friends your Li-kun, but I'm more than a friend, but I'm not family.'

I finished hurriedly. Under the table I felt him take my hand in his own and give it a loving squeeze. He looked into my eyes as he spoke softly to me.

__

"Ying Fa, I love you more than anything, I would give my own life if it meant that you would be free from pain and hurt. Call me Xiao-lang, you are as close and as dear to me as my family."

I blushed lightly and squeezed his hand back till the dinner had finally ended and Ms. Li spoke rose to her feet and began to speak.

__

"Hello if you would like you may now begin to go to the other room."

After she spoke a few people got up from their seats and made their way to the other room. Xiao-lang soon finished eating and excused himself to go to the other room. He extended his hand to me and asked me if I'd accompany him to the next room, I blushed and took his hand and we were on our way.

__

"I'm nervous."

I admitted to him. He gave me a soft smile, which made me forget what I was nervous about. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. I smiled up at him with a bright blush. We continued towards his large living room. He opened the large doors that lead to the living room there were many people there already. We stepped in slowly and found an empty couch to sit on. He'd only been in the room for 10 minutes and he was surrounded by relatives asking him a thousand questions. I saw Meiling and Xiao-lang's sisters at the door so I made my way to them. While I was in route a group of 3 boys stepped in front of me, stopping me.

__

"Hello Kinomoto was it?" 

The older looking male asked. I just nodded I got a weird feeling and wanted to either be with Xiao-lang or Meiling and his sisters.

__

"I'm Xin-lo Kiba his uncle. I'm Yelan Li's, and Neumei (A.N Sorry don't know her name.) _Rae's younger and very handsome brother."_

He finished arrogantly. I just gave him a look and looked at the guys behind him then back at him.

__

"How old are you? You don't look old enough to be Xiao-lang's uncle."

He gave me an eyeing look before he spoke.

"_I'm 19, I'm a good 6 years older than him and probably yourself. It's weird having a niece that's 2 years older than myself and another one who's just 2 years younger. Come to think of it they are all close to my age."_

He blabbed on, even though I did even pretend top care. I just listened to be nice he wasn't doing anything to me just boring me then I noticed his friends still behind him looking at me. 

__

"Who are they?"

I asked innocently he looked at them as if he just noticed they were there and sweat dropped.

__

"Oh yeah I almost forgot they were there."

He said as he laughed nervously.

__

"Well the taller one with the white hair is Ivan Syujestku he's 18 he's my friend from Russia he's visiting for the week so I let him come to this wonderful party."  
He said in a sarcastic tone. Then gave me a sly smile before he continued.

__

"The runt is a cousin on Xiao-lang's fathers side. His name is Xiao-hin Li he's 12"

"You look just like Xiao-lang only a little different."

I stated absently. He looked just like him but he was about my height maybe an inch taller but considering I'm 5'4-5 that's still significantly shorter than Xiao-lang. He had relatively the same build but a big difference was his eyes, they were gray, almost like Yue's and held coldness, loneliness and desperation. He seemed friendly but those eyes told you another story. He just gave me a weird look and smirked.

__

"To bad, I only resemble him."

He said slyly, with an evil grin. I didn't quite get what he meant. We stood there randomly chatting; I kept feeling flashes of Xiao-lang's protective aura. He was still talking to people but I could tell he was watching over me. 'I love you' I whispered in my mind. 'I love you more than anything' came his telepathic reply. I smiled happily and that caught the attention of the people in my company.

__

"Kinomoto who are you here with? I know you aren't a member of the clan."

Xiao-hin asked as a blush came on his cheeks. I noticed the discoloration but I didn't know why.

__

"Are you ok? You look like you have a fever or something. (He shook his head) _Anyway I'm here with Xiao-lang, I'm just meeting most of his family for the first time."_

I stated. They gave me an evil grin and Laughed to themselves.

__

"Where are you from, not around here? 

"Japan"

"Don't tell me you're his girlfriend. I couldn't see you and him."

They laughed, not expecting it to be true. I shot them an evil look before I continued. 

__

"You know you guys seemed pretty nice like someone I could be friends with, but if you think that little of me that Xiao-lang wouldn't date me than I guess I was wrong. He is my boyfriend, he has been since Christmas." 

I said in a soft and calm yet clearly angry tone. I started to walk away but they called to me.

__

"Kinomoto, We're sorry we didn't mean to offend you it's just that you are so cute, and clearly a nice and powerful person we figured you wouldn't be with someone like my little nephew"

He finished. I looked at them they all had apologizing looks on their faces I looked at them, analyzing their sincerity. I figured I'd give them a second chance. I smiled at them.

__

"I forgive you this time, but never do it again." 

I spoke half jokingly. We all laughed and continued to talk. I noticed Ivan had a watch and I asked him the time. 

__

"It's 9:30" 

He told me with a heavy Russian accent. For the first time I noticed that there was music playing and that people were dancing. I saw that Meiling and Xiao-langs sisters were out on the floor, and I saw Xiao-lang still talking to people occasionally glancing at me, I caught one of his glances and smiled brightly at him. _"I miss you"_ I mouthed to him. _"I love you" _he mouthed back. I returned my attention to the small group in front of me. 

__

"You guys want to dance, I just realized there was music playing, and I see Meiling out on the floor."

I went off onto the floor and they followed. I waved hi to Meiling and everyone else. They waved and then they noticed the people who were with me.

__

"UNCLE!"

All the girls screeched. They were all happy to get a chance to talk to their uncle. We continued to dance while everyone talked. The beats just kept coming Xiao-lang would talk to me a little bit telepathically but he still couldn't get away from his family obligations. 'If I don't talk to everyone I'll get in trouble with my mom.' He whispered to me. I was sad but I understood. I turned my attention back to the little scene that was taking place; Meiling was climbing on Li-sama because he was teasing her. I laughed and soon the music changed. The beat steadied and slowed. I heard a soft low melody begin. 'Are you still busy?' I asked his mind. All I got back was a sad 'sorry' my face saddened I then felt a hand on my shoulder and saw a small group of 3 guys behind me. May I have this dance; I looked at the young man behind me in surprise. 'Xiao-lang is ok if I dance with some new friends?' I asked him. I didn't want him to be jealous, 'he'll always be me number one.' I accidentally thought to my self. 'And you will always be mine, you can dance if you want to but, every guy you dance with you owe me 2.' He laughed telepathically. 

__

"Gladly" 

I accidentally whispered out loud. 'Fine then' he thought back to me.

I turned and face the young man behind me, I saw it was Ivan he gave me a nervous look. I smiled and laughed before I nodded.

__

"Sure I'll dance with you."

I smiled. We went out onto the floor by Meiling who was dancing with some guy I've never seen before. And Fanran, and Oyanko who were dancing with their boyfriends. Ivan took one of my hands and put the other around my waist, we twirled and danced it was fun but it was a little awkward it didn't feel and right as dancing with Xiao-lang. I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye but I ignored it. The song ended but was only replaced by another one. Xin-lo approached me and asked if I would dance with him I shrugged and said sure. I was kind of funny looking he must have been 6'5" he looked incredible tall next to me. So does Xiao-lang and he's only 5'11". I'm just really short. Xin-lo broke my thoughts.

__

"How long have you been with my little nephew?"

He asked with a devilish tone, and a glint in his eyes that could have rivaled Eriol in evilness, no not that bad, but almost close. It was more like an extremely mischievous one. I was brought out of my observations when he asked me again.

__

"Oh sorry, we professed our feelings on Christmas. After we exchanged presents."  
I finished with a happy sigh. He noticed that and laughed.

__

"What's so funny?"

I asked getting annoyed. 

__

"You've only been together a few weeks and it's clear that you are head over heels, you'd do anything for him. It's just cute, but seems foolish."

Just then the song ended. And he started to walk away.

__

"Wait what do you mean by that?!"

I demanded but he just kept walking away from me to another part of the room. I don't know why I got so mad. I said to my self out loud so Xiao-lang wouldn't hear me but I'm getting weird looks so I stopped talking out loud and whispered in my head so Xiao-lang wouldn't hear. 'I know why I got mad he implied that Xiao-lang doesn't feel the same way. He loves me I know he does. He told me so. I don't doubt him one bit, I love him more than my own life I don't know why his uncles words affected me.' I was looking at the floor lost in thought and a smile appeared on my lips. Suddenly I felt a worried presence over me. I look and find I'm staring into blazing amber eyes. I jump out of my seat and into Xiao-langs arms, he accepts me willingly hugging me tightly. 'This is wear I belong' I said to my self. 

__

"And this where you will always be." He whispered in my ear. I looked up into his eyes with a blush and a smile on my face. 

__

"Did you have fun talking to all your family?"

"I would rather have been alone with you"  
I blushed a bright red and tightened my hold on him. Then heard him clear his throat. I looked up at him lovingly with a smile.

__

"Why'd you leave?"

"Well you were talking to your family and I saw Meiling so I went to go see her. But on my over these 3 guys stopped me at first I thought they were weird but then I talked to them it was your uncle Xin-lo and his friend Ivan as well as your cousin who looks just like you, Xiao-hin. There all really nice, I've been with them for about 2 hours before I realized there was music on and people dancing and then I saw Meiling and your sisters and we went to join them."

I finished not taking a breath, but gasping by the time I was done. I smiled at him but noticed an unreadable expression on his face. I asked if he was ok, he just shook his head as if to clear it, and backed away from me.

__

"Umm, Sakura it's going on 1:00 in the morning, and"

I cut him off when I gasped. I gave him a look and ran over to Meiling and his sisters.

__

"Sorry you guys I'm going to bed, I have my first day of school tomorrow, and it's so late."

I managed in hurry I gave Meiling and Xiao-lang's sisters a big hug before I started towards my bedroom. I quickly turned and faced them again getting their attention. 

__

"I just wanted to thank you all for making me feel so welcome and liked. When I was on my way here I was so worried that you wouldn't like me and that you'd want to kill me (pointing to Meiling.) _I know that Xiao-lang is very important to all of you and I will do my best to prove that he's equally as important to me."_

I felt tears sting my eyes, and the smiles I was getting from all the girls I was speaking to. I felt an arm wrap around me from behind and a sensation of warmth. I knew it was Xiao-lang before I even turned around. I turned and kissed him on the cheek with out leaving his embrace. Meiling was the first to approach me.

__

"Sakura, I admit when I was younger I was jealous of you. He's loved you since we were young, and he was supposed to be mine. And you're so nice, cute and sweet it's very difficult to hate you. So I gave up and when I did I found out that I love Xiao-lang as a friend and relative nothing more. So I'm the happiest for the two of you. I just want you both happy always."

I left Xiao-langs grasp and hugged Meiling tightly. We both teared up but no major crying._ "It means a lot to hear that from you"_ I whispered to her. I let her go and smiled at her. Shortly after his 4 sisters came up to me with a smile on their face.

__

"Sakura the fact that you came to Hong Kong proves that you care for him deeply. We can see"

"How much you've changed our cold and annoying little brother"

Oyanko interrupted with a laugh.

__

"But seriously you have made him better, happier, and anyone who can do that is a miracle worker… Sorry I couldn't resist"

Fuutie laughed. Fuutie and Oko were still cracking up and I was chuckling to but more from nervousness than the fact that was supposed to be funny. Fanran approached me eyeing me slowly. She hugged me and whispered in my ear.

__

"You are lovely and strong Clow mistress, my brother's chosen well with you. I know your destiny, there will be trials and troubles along the way but you 2 will be together forever."

I looked up at her as she stood up and smiled. I turned to Xiao-lang bidding them a final goodnight. We walked quietly back to our rooms. We came to my room first I went to put my hand on the door but he quickly grabbed it turning me towards him with a smile playing on his face. 

__

"So how many dances do I get?"

He coyly. I smiled at him and put my available hand up to my chin in thought.

__

"4"

I laughed, as he looked at me with surprise.

__

"Who'd you dance with?"

"Ivan something I can't pronounce and Xin-lo Kiba"

He frowned slightly then it changed.

__

"Well you'll pay me back soon, but now you need your sleep. My mother is letting us both go to school tomorrow, we're going about 9:00. So try to be up by 8:15."

He said pleadingly, a fake expression of hurt appeared on my face and he just laughed, and kissed me good night. 

__

"I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Will you wake me up when you do?"

I asked him he turned around and looked at me thoughtfully for a moment.

__

"Ying-Fa, I tend to get up early. You need your sleep for the first day of school. Are you excited?"  
"Yea, I hope I have some classes with you. But I don't care, I want you to wake me up tomorrow."

"I'm sure we will have some classes together. And fine I will wake you up tomorrow, or at least try to if you really want me."

I gave him an evil smirk and just kind of laughed at him.

__

"Are you saying I don't want to wake up in the mornings?"

I asked a little annoyed, even though I knew it was true, he came up to me once more and grabbed my waist and pulled me to him protectively. I lay my head on his chest and my eyes closed. I think he was talking to me but his words were registering with me. I felt myself lift and opened my eyes slightly. I saw Xiao-lang pulling the blankets to cover me.

DREAM 

I was in a gray and dark room that almost resembles a courtroom, there were shadowed figures sitting in front of me watching me. There was a figure on the side a familiar face. I couldn't make out any features but I could see a glint of burning amber. _"Xiao-lang"_ I called but nothing the glint remained unobstructed. I felt something coming towards me something big menacing and powerful. I could only feel it, any sight of it had not yet been found. I just stood there tense staring at the glinting amber. I turned in anticipation yelling for Xiao-lang once more. Then waking up. 

END REAM

I looked out my window and saw it was daylight and my clock said 8:00. I looked out into space and saw that Xiao-lang was still asleep. I sighed happily. I was about to get out of bed when a weird felling surged through me, again like the other day it felt like someone was watching me intently, it was as if they were right next to me. I looked around the room swearing I saw something but nothing was to be seen. I walked over to my suitcase and looked for something to wear. I pulled out the baggy silvery pink cherry blossom pants that Tomoyo had made for me, as well as pale pink baby tee that showed off my belly button and I also pulled out the shoes I had packed and grabbed my sneakers. I quickly got dressed and combed through my hair. I sensed that Xiao-lang was still asleep so I carefully and quietly went into his room and lay on top of his blankets and wrapped my arms around him and fell back asleep. This slumber was short and dreamless. I shot up abruptly when I felt movement around me. I opened my eyes and once the fuzziness went away I saw a baffle Xiao-lang looking at me. I gave him a tired smile and kissed him before I fell asleep on his bed again.

Xiao-lang looked at the beauty in front of him very surprised he wasn't expecting to wake with her arms around him. But he wasn't complaining. She looked at him with tired eyes and gave him a kiss as she fell back asleep. He let her sleep while he went to get dressed him self. He grabbed some clothes out of his drawer and went in the bathroom. He got dressed and was looking in the mirror when he thought he felt something, a presence. But he ignored it and exited the bathroom to see his Ying-Fa stirring. He was at her side quickly looking at her. She screamed out his name as she shot up.

Well that's the end of chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it and will review and tell me what you think. The next chapter should be coming up very soon. 

It's Sakura, and Syaoran's first day of school what kind of misadventures will follow them, is Sakura really sensing something. More will be revealed in Chapter 3 'The longest school day' Stay tuned.


	3. 'The Longest School Day'

****

S.M: _For me?_

****

Gene: NO!

****

S.M: PLEASE!

****

Gene: _Fine for you and only this once_.

****

S.M: (Jumps into Gene's arms) _Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you._

(Settles on the ground and leans against gene)

****

Gene: _I'm doing this for the cute, nice, adorable, sweet Sere Mad a.k.a. Serenity Madison. She want's all of you to know that she in no way shape or form owns Card Captor Sakura, or the characters in it. Or any other Characters that may be mentioned from other stories. But she really hoes you are enjoying this latest chapter of her story._ (Sere you really need a name for this he whispers into her ear. And she smacks him playfully) 

****

S.M:_ I want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed my story I appreciate it. And I hope you'll keep the reviews coming._

One more thing I finally have a name! I'm proud of myself. Anyways on with the story.

Hong Kong Letters

'The longest School Day'

I was gasping that same dream, this time I could feel everyone staring at me watching me waiting to see my next move. My eyes focused and I remembered I went into Xiao-lang's room to lay with him. I saw a concerned look on his face as he came out of the bathroom. I just smiled lightly towards him. The concern didn't disappear but it lessened. He came and sat down next to me. I stretched and smiled at him.

__

"You ready for your first day of school?"

I asked. He sighed and gave me a light smile that made me blush and laugh. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me so that I was on his lap. 

__

"As long as you're there with me I can do anything. I'm as ready as I will be, I guess."

He sighed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek before I jumped out of his arms,

__

"We'd better go have breakfast. Before they think we'll never get up."

I started towards his door before I turned around to face him.

__

"Xiao-lang what happened to "I get Ying-Fa, I tend to get up early"

I said imitating his voice. He gave me an evil look I ducked to avoid a pillow as he began to run after me. I hurried for the door calling through and again running through it. I heard a thump, which I assumed, was Xiao-lang hitting the door. I just laughed and continued on my way to the dining room all ready for school. I felt myself lift from behind and twirl around. After he put me down I took his hand in mine and continued to the dining room. We sat at the big table it was now 8:30. We sat down with Meiling, and Fuutie who were already eating. They smiled at us with a mouthful of food, shortly after Feimei, and Oyanko came to the table to eat with us.

__

"Where do you guys all go to school. I know Meiling goes to a different school."

"_Fuutie, and I will be going to school with Xiao-lang and yourself."_

Oyanko explained.

__

"I go to school with Meiling"

Feimei proclaimed proudly.

__

"That's nice do you all want to walk together?"

I asked. They nodded their heads and ate their breakfast. I finished my eggs and ran up stairs to grab a backpack I brought with my school supplies and a sweater since I didn't think to grab a coat. I ran to the front door and met the others, we were all ready and we walked out of the door. Xiao-lang glanced at me I was slightly shivering. 

__

"Are you alright?"

He asked concerned. I nodded.

__

"I didn't bring a jacket so I just grabbed my biggest sweater."

I smiled shakily at him. He looked at me then pulled me close to him and took off his jacket and put it around both of us while he was holding me close. We walked that way the whole way to school, attracting glances from passers by. Soon we were in front of a huge school building we entered and Fuutie took us to the office so we could talk to the principle. We sat in the office nervously I now had Xiao-lang's jacket and was clutching it to me tightly. 

It seemed like we were waiting forever. Finally a tall slim man popped his head out of the door and called Xiao-lang and I. we got up and quickly made our way to the room. Once inside we both sat down for some reason I was really nervous and Xiao-lang didn't seem to care. The principal sat down at his desk and smiled at us. 

Mr. Chang_: Hello Mr. Li, Miss. Kinomoto, I'm glad to have you both in our fine school. Miss Kinomoto have you learned Chinese yet?_

Sakura: _I know a little but I haven't really learned yet._

Mr. Chang: _Well since Xiao-lang here knows both Chinese and Japanese I put you 2 in all the same classes so that he may help you out, I know that you 2 already are aquatinted._

Xiao-lang: _May we have our schedules. _

Mr. Chang: _Certainly, here you go._ (He hands them both slips of paper that say exactly the same thing.)

We both walked out of the office and looked at our schedule. It was now 9:30 and it was going on 3rd period. We started to our class that had already begun. We approached room 103 it was science. Xiao-lang knocked on the door, and I walked in, habit of fidgeting with my locket returned.

__

"Oh class today we have 2 new students one is an exchange student from Japan Kinomoto Sakura, and a home schooled student Li Xiao-lang. I would like you to treat them well and show them around. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourselves."

We looked at each other than I spoke. 

__

"Ohayo, as you know my names Kinomoto Sakura, I'm from Tomoeda Japan I'm staying in Hong Kong for about a year. I'm living not that far from here with my boyfriend's family. (A weird noise could be heard coming from some of the class when I mentioned that, almost like an angry sigh, oh well.)_ They're a great group of people and I feel privileged to be living with them. My parents are currently in Egypt excavating a new pyramid, and my brother is back in Japan attending college."_

I smiled at Xiao-lang and he blushed brightly. I returned my gaze to the class and my eyes locked with a pair of pained brown ones. As I stared at the girl in front of me though I swore I felt a tremor, but I looked to see if anyone else noticed it and all I received was weird looks from everyone. I sweatdropped then turned my attention to Xiao-lang who was speaking.

__

"Uh, Hi, my names Li Xiao-lang. I belong to the Li clan that some of you may have heard of. (A few owws and awws could clearly be heard.) _For the past 6 years I've been studying and learning in Japan. Someday I hope to go back there. I'm trained in martial arts and ancient literature. That's about it."_

He finished with absoluteness in his voice the teacher smiled at us then searched the class for a place to seat us.

__

"Kinomoto, Li there are 2 empty seats in the back of the 5th row, why don't you 2 sit there."

He said. We both bowed to him, and went to our seats. As always I sat in front of and he sat behind me. I turned around real quick to look at him.

__

"Just like old times"

I whispered with a laugh before turning back to pay attention to our teacher. I sensed a feeling like a faint magical aura, but when I looked back at Xiao-lang to see if he felt it he was diligently taking notes. I continued to scan the room when my eyes fell upon a girl. She looked a little different than everyone else. She had hair so dark blue it almost looked black but it was blue, and it was in a high ponytail atop her head and she had messy bangs. And a light mocha colored complexion that made her look almost exotic. She was taking notes like everyone else, and she looked up like she knew I was watching her, she had the most intense sparkling brown eyes. She looked right at me and I waved, she gave me an uneasy smile and waved back before quickly dropping her head and continued taking her notes. I again could swear I could feel small tremors but no one else did not even Xiao-lang so I ignored them.

'I love you' I said telepathically, suddenly I heard Xiao-lang's pencil fall to the ground. It rolled in front of me and I bent over and picked it up and set it on his desk with a big smile pasted onto my face. His face was colored a light pink. I couldn't resist the opportunity. _"You're really attractive when you blush"_ I mouthed. I noticed him blush more before I turned back around. After that class was relatively quiet. I kept felling like there was magic of some sort near by not necessarily as strong as mine but it was still there and different from Xiao-lang's. I noticed that that girl with the blue hair keeps looking at me but I just continue to do my work till finally the bell rings. I shot up and get all my stuff together and almost leave when I remember Xiao-lang I turn to face him and see that a small group of girls has already formed around him. I looked at him and saw the exasperation in both his eyes and his aura. I just listened to their conversation for a moment.

Girl 1 (Sin-kah): _Hello my name's Sin-kah Tao how'd your first day of school going Xiao-lang?_

Girl 2 (Meimei): _You are probably the cutest guy in this whole school and the most liked and it's your first day Xiao-lang._

Xiao-lang: _I would like you to please refrain from calling me by my first name if you must talk to me call me Li, only my family and my girlfriend may call me by my first name._

(The all were visible shocked)

Meimei: _But it's your first day who would actually to be the girlfriend of the new student not that every girl doesn't want you._

Xiao-lang:_ Not that it's any of your business Tao-sama_, (An evil smile played on his lips)_ But I've been with her since Christmas. Before we started school. _

Sin-Kah:_ We??? Who is?_

(She was cut off when the girl that I was staring at walked up to them.)

Girl3 (Nicole): _Sin-Kah, Meimei, as you said he can have any girl in this school so why on earth would he want EITHER of you?_

Meimei: _Who are you fooling Nicole, you just want him for yourself_.

Nicole: _I'm sorry Sin-Kah, but you'd be wrong, remember I have a boyfriend and I love him, plus I think Li-san's already in love with someone, and it's not the 2 of you._

She just walked away leaving 2 stunned girls behind, she tossed me a small smile as she walked by. I blushed and walked up to Xiao-lang as those 2 girls left he smiled at me and we walked to our next class good thing it was lunch because we would have been very late. He brought a lunch with him but I forgot to make one so I had to go in line to buy one, he offered to get it for me but I told him I would do it.

I walked up to the line it felt like every eye was on me as I did, and stood in line I noticed I was standing behind that girl. Nicole or something I think her name was.

__

"Hello, Ni- nicole right?" 

I asked nervously. She turned around and looked at me with nervous eyes, as I looked at her I noticed a few more things about her she was rather tall for a girl, taller than me maybe about Xiao-lang's height. And her hair didn't look as black from up close, it was a more royal blue. And her eyes were a beautiful shade for brown. She nodded her head slowly watching me intently. I sweatdropped.

__

"I just wanted to thank-you for getting those girls off of Xiao-lang's back, he hates that kind of attention unless it's from, m… I mean his girlfriend."

She looked me over and smiled again.

__

"It's ok, I figured, you 2 are cute together. He seems really sweet besides that odd look he's been giving me since you 2 sat down."

She finished. I turned towards where Xiao-lang was sitting; he had a new group of girls around him that still contained Meimei and Sin-kah. When I caught him looking at Nicole, he blushed and looked away. I looked away and noticed some people behind me. A guy behind me was staring at me then he slowly approached me.

__

"Hello, How are you this fine day?"

I sweatdropped at the obvious pick up. And looked back at him.

__

"I'm fine, but you aren't in my science class?" 

I asked puzzled. He smiled at me.

__

"No, I'm not. I have English with both of you new students first period and you were out so I decided to say hi and welcome you to our school, I just hope the other one is as pretty as you; not much chance of that though."

He smiled at me. I just kind of laughed, and telepathically called for Xiao-lang. I don't want to have guys asking me out all the time just because Xiao-lang doesn't want to be open. And I hate being jealous. 'Xiao-lang can you come here?' I received a sigh of relief at the other end. I was still facing the boy who was talking when I felt an arm around my waist. I turned and smiled at Xiao-lang who was staring at the boy in front of me.

__

"Xiao-lang this is, I'm sorry what's you name?"

He looked at us confused for a moment then regained his composure.

__

"Oh Hello Xiao-lang, Kinomoto, my names Setou Lee, you can call me Setou if you want or Lee doesn't matter to me."

I smiled at Xiao-lang's obvious jealousy his grip on me tightened.

__

"Well my names Kinomoto Sakura, and this is Li Xiao-lang. You can call me Sakura, and him Li." 

I saw him smirk at the fact that I already knew he didn't like him. I also noticed Setou's unease.

__

"Uh Sakura can I ask you something. Well there is a dance this Friday and I know I just met you and I was wondering if you'd go with me? As friends we could just hang out and talk, ya know."

I smiled nervously at him and tightened my grip on Xiao-lang.

__

"Sorry I'm already taken."

I said softly not wanting him to feel hurt. I saw the look he gave me but he smiled at me and asked who the lucky guy is. I just told him it was my boyfriend then noticed it was my turn to get food. I saw Nicole giggling in front of me. I got my food and hurried out to find Xiao-lang standing alone. I nudged him and we went back to the table we were at. And sat in silence eating our lunch. 

__

"Xiao-lang?" 

I questioned out loud, 'Would you go to the dance with me?' I asked him nervously through our link. 

__

"I don't know I'll have ask my girlfriend to see if it's ok." 

He said sarcastically earning him a smack on the head. The bell to end lunch soon rang and we were on our way to class we looked at our schedule. Our next class was free time. We walked into a quiet classroom. The teacher just had us sit in 2 empty seats and do some work. That class eventually ended and it was off to my least favorite class in the whole world. MATH!! Yuck. We walked in and the teacher looked at us then smiled as if she had just remembered about us.

__

"Class we will have 2 new students joining us. An exchange student Kinomoto Sakura, and another student Li Xiao-lang. Would you care to tell us anything about yourselves?"

"I live here in Hong Kong, I'm the soon head of the Li-clan. I am trained in Martial arts and Ancient literature. I turn 14 over the summer, and for the past 6 years or so I have lived in Tomoeda Japan."

"Konnichiwa, I'm Kinomoto Sakura from Tomoeda Japan. I moved here to Hong Kong for about a year, until my father returns from Egypt. 'Can I mention my boyfriend?' (I asked telepathically. He just nodded) _I'm currently living with my boyfriend; it's been great the Li-clan has been really great to let me stay with them. I have a brother whom lives back home attending college. Back home I used to model for my friend who'll someday be a famous movie director or clothing designer."_

I laughed and saw Xiao-lang blush and the mouths actually drop on some of the people in class. I just smiled.

__

"Very nice Xiao-lang will you sit in the front seat there in the first row and Kinomoto you can sit behind him."

We both nodded and sat in our seats I caught a few stares directed at both of us, as well as some whispers but I ignored it and payed attention to the teacher. Class soon passed, and the bell rang. I was getting my stuff when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to the person behind me, and found someone behind me staring down at me with an evil smile on his face. He looked just like Yuki only with his differences, his eyes were a weird shade of lime-yellow green, paler than mine but yet more intense. His hair was slightly shorter and was a silvery gray blonde color, with streaks of silver in it he was really quite handsome but nothing compared to Xiao-lang, (But I guess I'm partial.) He snapped me out of my trance when he spoke, I then realized I was staring and blushed. I could feel Xiao-lang's eyes on me.

__

"Hey there Kinomoto my names Tahj Emal, how are you this afternoon? I just wanted to welcome both of you to our school. I'm the teacher's assistant for this class. I'm sorry but you two really are cute together."

I just gave him a noticeable bizarre look. He noticed it and laughed.

__

"I'm a sophomore but I have a younger girlfriend and she told me a little bit about you. She was mad at those girls who were clearly trying to hit on your friend there. I'm very happy, so you can tell him I'm not hitting on you, or anything."

I looked at him with an even more confused expression on my face. Until I looked at Xiao-lang, he was glaring daggers at him. I sighed and laughed nervously 'Xiao-lang why don't you come over here?' I questioned him psychically. He looked at me and his death glare softened. "I love you" I mouthed causing him to turn an even brighter shade of red. But he slowly approached us and wrapped his arms around me, and gave me a light kiss in the crook of my neck. It was my turn to blush. Tahj just laughed.

__

"You 2 really do make cute couple and I'm happy for you. I really have to go but I'll see you tomorrow."

He started to walk away but I stopped him.

__

"Wait Tahj, is it Nicole?"

I asked still a little confused. He smiled at me, and nodded.

__

"Oh you to would look so KAWAII together. Tell her that Kinomoto Sakura says hello."

He gave me a slightly baffled look and I heard Xiao-lang groan,

__

"You're beginning to sound like Daidouji."

He whispered. I looked at him then at Tahj and sweatdropped.

__

"Oh sorry you guys would look so cute together."

He just laughed as he waved and continued his way out of the door. 

__

"He seems really nice"

I said as I started to head out of the classroom.

__

"Who is he?"

He asked jealously clear in his voice, as we left the room on our way home. As we left the building we saw Fuutie standing by some of her friends, she waved over to us and we went to her. She introduced us to her friends, even though most of them already knew Xiao-lang. She said she wanted to walk with us so we waited for her. She eventually finished talking and turned to us. And smiled as she began to walk towards home.

__

"How was your first day?"

She asked both of us. We just shrugged. 

__

"It was pretty good for me. I met this nice girl Nicole and her boyfriend is an assistant to our math teacher. But a few guys tried to ask me out, and a few girls kept giving me death looks because Xiao-lang didn't even talk to any of them."

I sighed and grabbed his hand he quickly squeezed it reassuringly and lovingly. I smiled at him, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

__

"Fuutie, if the others want to would you like to see what my friend made for me and some pictures when we get home? I know Meiling might she hasn't seen anyone in such a long time we all really missed her."

"That sounds like a great idea. We can have a girl's night. Sorry Xiao-lang"

She laughed at the unhappy look on his face, I had to smile too. 

__

"We can spend all day together on Fri, how about that."

I offered as some sort of consolation he smiled a little. Fuutie laughed and smiled at the 2 of us. She walked ahead giving us a moment of alone time. We've been together all day but haven't been able to be close so it felt nice to be alone. I was still holding his hand as we walked. I stopped and since we were linked he jerked back as well. He looked at me confused for a moment. I walked up to him and put my arms around him pulling him into a tight hug. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

__

"Xiao-lang, I love you, you know that. I'm glad that your sisters want to hang out with me. Besides if you fell like talking to me while we're doing the girl thing you know you can."

I smiled into his chest, which is where my face was mashed. (Not that I minded)

__

"I love you too Sakura, You can never tell me that enough. It's my life to make sure that you never feel unloved."

He told me while kissing my head. I blushed, good thing my face was still buried in his chest. 

__

"We should get going," 

I reluctantly pulled away and started walking towards is house, which was close. Within a few minutes we were home. We walked through the door and Meiling, Fuutie, Fanran, Oyanko and Feimei almost instantly dragged me to my room. I noticed Xiao-lang's mother approach him as we walked off.

We were in my room and I was getting all my clothes out. They were everywhere since I had so many. I froze for a minute as a feeling of worry took over me. Meiling was shaking me and asking what was the matter is what brought me back into awareness. I just kind of looked at her.

__

"Do any of you know if your mother changed her mind about me staying here?"

I asked almost nervously. I could tell that they could tell how I was feeling and smiled at me.

__

"Sakura mother likes you"

Fuutie assured.

__

"Yea, Sakura she would ask our advice if she ever even thought of doing anything like that and we love you, your like a 5th sister. You're so cute, and nice, and.."

Feimei cut Fanran short.

__

"You have changed our little brother so much. I can tell how much you love him and how desperately he loves you. You're fine Sakura."

"Before you know it well be hearing wedding bells" 

Oyanko joked making everyone laugh except me I looked at Meiling. She was smiling and laughing with everyone.

__

"Meiling, are you ok with th…" 

I tried to ask but she cut me off.

__

"Sakura I care about you now you're my best friend, and I love Xiao-lang like a brother. I want him to be happy and you fulfill him and make him happy to be alive. But there is one thing that I would like to know. For as long as I've known you, you've never mentioned your mother, why? If I may ask."

"Well Meiling if you recall when you first moved here you hated me more that Xiao-lang did. He just thought I was unworthy of his respect, but you thought I wasn't a worthy Card Captor, or a worthy person to try to get to know. You always hated me because you thought I was secretly trying to take him away from you and I really wasn't."

Hearing my words must have upset her; I saw tears appear in her eyes.

__

"Sakura I'm sorry about when we first met, I was immature and selfish and thought I just wanted Xiao-lang for myself. But I soon realized it wasn't my choice to make. And I eventually excepted it. And I respect you a lot it took a lot of power to do all that you have done. And I'm just glad that we're friends now."  
I saw her smile but I felt a twinge of sadness flicker through me. 'Sakura' I heard calling desperately through my mind. Meiling again asked if I was all right, I nodded but excused my self for a moment. 

As soon as I got out side of my room I closed my eyes and concentrated on where I sensed where Xiao-lang's aura was. It was down the hall in the large living room. I entered and saw him sitting on the couch staring out the window he had a look on his face that made him seem uncertain and unsure. He looked at me and smiled lightly at me.

__

"Sakura, can you come sit next to me?"

Well that's it for chapter 3 of my now named story. I hope you liked it as well as the chapter, if anyone has any problems with the chapter or maybe suggestions for a better one tell me and I'll consider it. Well review and let me know what ya think.

I'll try to have the next chapter up by Christmas, I'm going away for a week on vacation so I won't be able to upload it till at the earliest the 23. But I will try to have it up A.S.A.P. But I hope you'll read it and that you enjoyed it.


	4. 'Sakura and her bad first date(Dinner an...

****

S.M: _Hey today a friend's going to do the Disclaimer then I need to explain something's about this chapter. Well here's Suppi._

****

Suppi_: Hello, why do I have to do it? _

****

S.M: _Because I asked_

****

Suppi: _So?_

****

S.M: _Well I asked really nicely and you won't get any candy or sweets if you don't._

****

Suppi_: Good reason. Well, my dear kind Candy filled friend Sere Mad doesn't own Card Captor Sakura, as much as we all know she wishes she did. She doesn't own any other characters that may be mentioned as Sakura's friends from other shows either. But I here she has…_

****

S.M: _If you say anything about Gene I will not give you anything except a nice kick and I'll sick Eriol on you._

****

Suppi: _No need to be so harsh. I won't say anything_

****

S.M: _Was that so tough. Here._

Holds out a bowl of candy and lets Suppi dive in. 

****

S.M: _He's getting into Hyper Suppi mode and everyone's going to hate me for giving him so much sweet stuff. Hehe_ (Evil Laugh) _What I wanted to let you know before hand is this chapter is mainly Sakura and Xiao-lang. There's a brief part with Sakura and all his sisters and Meiling looking at pictures and her describing her friends. But it's mostly how Xiao-lang's feeling stressed at the moment and it has something to do with that mysterious talk with his mother. This Chapter and the next one kind of set the stage for any problems and changes that will happen in their relationship. Well that's all I wanted you to know. I hoe you like it. And I hope you'll review and tell me what you think… On with the story._

Hong Kong Letters

'Sakura and her bad first date.'

P1- Dinner and dancing?

I quickly did as he asked and sat next to him on the couch. He looked back out the window searchingly as if it held something he'd been searching for, suddenly his eyes lit up slightly.

__

"Sakura, do you care for me?"

He didn't even look at me when he asked. If he did he would have seen the hurt in my eyes. I actually felt like I wanted to cry. **(I know I may seem too emotional but he was so serious it seemed almost like he doubted my feelings.)**

__

"If you even have to ask, than I haven't been doing a very good job. That is if you're serious. I LOVE you more than anything, more than life. I would give anything for you."

I turned my gaze outside. I saw him look at me out of the corner of my eye. I heard him sigh then I felt his arms around me tightly.

__

"I'm sorry Sakura. I love you very much, I hope you know that I'd so anything to see you smile, and make you happy. You are my world. I have a surprise for you on Friday at the dance. I just hope it's not too much for you. But no matter what never forget that I love you more than anything."

He finished as he kissed my forehead, then brought my face close to his and kissed away my tears that I didn't realize had fallen. He smiled and pulled me up with him as he stood. I gave him a warned look and he replied with a smile.

__

"I'm sorry Sakura but know I'll always treat you like a queen, like you deserve."

He started walking away leaving me confused and puzzled. I just returned to my room and was instantly confronted by 5 curious girls, they were all giving me a suspicious look I sweatdropped.

__

"Do you wanna see some pictures?"

I asked nervously hoping they wouldn't ask why I was gone so long. They eyed me a little longer but they expressions soon changed to huge grins. I happily walked over to my suitcase and grabbed an album and a small box with pictures in it. I grabbed a large picture with a big group of people on it and explained who everyone was first.

"_This is Daidouji Tomoyo; talented, sweet and a great singer. We've been best friends since fourth grade._ **(I said pointing to a girl standing with her arms in front of her smiling sweetly, with a boy hanging off of her.)**

__

This is Hiiragizawa Eriol the biggest pain in the ass you'll ever meet, just ask Xiao-lang and he'll agree. But he's really intelligent and a big flirt but he's in love with Tomoyo. He's special to me, and a loyal friend. **(I said as I pointed to the boy smiling evilly. Who was on Yamazki's shoulders with his arms around Tomoyo and me.)**

__

This is Yamazki Takashi loves to tell Xiao-lang and I tall tales because we're usually the only one gullible enough to believe them, but he's great. **(I said while I pointed to the boy under Eriol with a girl hanging off of him.)**

__

And this is Mihara Chiheru, zaki-kun's girlfriend. She's nice and keeps zki in check it's really funny they always bicker and joke but they really love each other. **(I said pointing to the girl hanging off of Yamazki with a huge grin.)**

__

This is Kino Makoto, strong, and a great cook she's also good at the martial arts, she's given Xiao-lang a run a time or two. **(I laughed as I pointed to the tall girl standing by Xiao-lang Mamoru, Usagi and I doing a muscle pose.)**

__

This is Chiba Mamoru, super smart and really protective of Usa. Really nice to people he likes. He's 15 people say him and Xiao-lang are exactly alike in some ways. **(I said as I pointed to the tall dark haired guy who was between Mako and I.)**

__

And this is Tsukino Usagi, kind of ditzy sometimes but no more than I am. She's one of the sweetest people that you'll ever meet. A lot of people think we are a like as well, personality wise of coarse. **(I told them while pointing to the girl knelt between Mako and me)** _In fact a lot of our friends think that Xiao-lang and I, as a couple are the same as Mamo-kun and Usa-chan. Even thought we just started going out not that long ago. _

This pretty girl is my friend Sasaki Rika, very shy but a lovely person. **(I said as I pointed to the girl standing on the outskirts of the picture.)**

__

And this is Tereda Yoshi he used to be our 4th grade teacher but now he's my friend Rika's Fiancée, since back then. He's nice and really cares about her, which is all that matters. **(I told them as I pointed to the tall man with his arms around Rika.)**

__

This is Mizuno Ami, the smartest person I know, and she always gets A's. She used to have a crush in Syaoran and Yuki, but I set her straight on why neither were a good choice for her. **(I laughed as I pointed to the girl with her head on Tomoyo's Shoulder.) **

__

This is Aino Minako bubbly and nice that's the only way to describe her. She thinks she has a sixth sense when it comes to love. She's our resident love advisor. **(I said as I pointed to the girls standing on her head next to Mako.)**

__

This is Yanagisawa Naoko our resident ghost story teller and shrine expert. Her and Eriol love to scare me, because they now that I'm afraid of ghosts. **(I said as I pointed to the girl pointing to the girl smiling at the camera between Mina and Rika.)**

__

And that's everyone with the exception of Syaoran and myself which you know." 

They continued to look at the pictures when I noticed the time. 

__

"Sakura they seem really nice, you have a great group of friends. I'd like to meet them someday. Are they friends of Xiao-lang as well?"

Feimei asked curiously.

__

"Well his good friends are Hiiragizawa, Yamazki, Chiba. He's also friends with Tereda, Daidouji, and Aino. The rest are friends with mine and are getting to know him. There was a while there when all these people hated him and wouldn't talk to him."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you all about the incident another time, it's almost time for dinner you should go get ready." 

They quickly left my room to get ready for dinner. I started to get out my clothes when someone knocked on my door. I quickly went over and opened it. Ms. Li was standing behind it with packages, and letters in her hand. 

__

"Hello Sakura, How are you? These came for you today."

I quickly took the items from her. And moved so she could come in she soon and looked at me before she spoke.

__

"Sakura one of those packages is special for you, You and my son will not be attending dinner you will be going some place special, so be down in the living room in 10 minutes."

She told me as she started to leave the room. When she shut the door, I got the box that she was talking about and opened it. I was shocked at what I saw. There was a 2-piece outfit. The top was platinum and made out of a light material with a light sparkle to it. It was short and showed off my stomach which I wasn't too sure about. And it had a skirt. It was the same platinum color and came to well above my knee, and had a lot of flare. And moved when I walked, it was beautiful. There was also a pair of silver almost sheer socks that came to my knee. And heather gray platform strap on shoes. I put on my out fit and the socks and shoes. I loved it I thought it was a nice outfit. I put my hair up in its usual pigtails. And cheerfully ran down stairs. And met Ms. Li in the living room. I walked in just as Syaoran did and gasped when I saw him he was dressed so nice he looked really gorgeous. 'You look more beautiful than a goddess.' He whispered in my mind making me blush brightly. His mother looked at us happily.

__

"You both look beautiful, if you'll follow me. I'll bring you to the limo that will bring you to your destination."

'Do you know what's going on Syaoran?' I asked telepathically. He just gave me an odd look and shook his head. I was going to question more but Ms. Li interrupted.

__

"Sakura, This is as much a surprise for my son as it is for you."

I looked at her oddly as did Syaoran then I looked ahead as we approached the limo, and got in his mom waved to us as we pulled away. I looked at him with a smile plastered on my face. I returned my gaze out the window when I started to drift off. 

DREAM

We were in a large area I couldn't quite tell where it was. It was just some friends, Xiao-lang, and myself but we were alone. _"Sakura COME OUT!" _a harsh and disturbing voice screeched as it looked for me. Xiao-lang was protecting me as he would but there was something wrong he seemed to be protecting me out of the fact that I was a life that shouldn't die, not because he cares for me. His eyes were so cold and hurt. He kept giving me an evil glare. And I could sense the evil was really close by me. I saw a stream of fire attack him and I threw my self in front of him while I called upon Water and Windy to surround and protect him, and I got hit with the blast. Tears fall but I didn't make a sound. I felt myself move but I didn't fully wake up yet.

END DREAM

I eventually slowly opened my eyes. And noticed something blocking my vision. When I focused I realized I was laying on Xiao-lang. I was on his lap and was leaning against his shoulder. He was staring out the window so intently that he didn't notice I was awake. I carefully moved and kissed him on the neck. He groaned then looked down at me, I couldn't help but giggle at him.   
_"You're so cute."_

I told him, he laughed nervously. I sat up a little and looked around and noticed that we were stopping. When the car stopped it jerked causing me to sprawl on Xiao-lang's lap. I still looked around groggily but didn't move and saw we stopped in front of what looked like a club. The driver came around and opened the door and laughed at our position, When we got out Xiao-lang was as red as a tomato. I was still too sleepy to be embarrassed. I smiled and yawned and started to wake up. The driver told us to go in the building and we would be taken care of. We walked towards the building, and Xiao-lang was acting a little distant. I tried to see if I could tell what he was thinking but I couldn't.

__

"I'm sorry."

I whispered in a low tone that seemed to shake him out of his reverie. He looked at me peculiarly for a moment. Before he spoke.

__

"Why?"

"For falling a sleep on you. Did I talk, did I yell did I do something?"

I asked with worry evident on my tone, because he gave me a soft smile. And looked ahead of him as he walked towards the building. 'I'm just thinking about things.' I heard whisper through my mind. I smiled only a tiny bit relieved. We walked in the building and someone instantly approached us.

__

"Aww, You must be Li Xiao-lang and Kinomoto Sakura."  
He announced proudly. We just kind of nodded at him and followed him to our seats. He told us a little bit as we sat down.

__

"It's 6:30 now dinner's going on till 7:30, then the fun begins and they play good dancing music in the club. But that won't be open till about 7:45, so after that time you can go into that building right there and dance and have fun. At about 8:45-9:00 your limo will return to pick you up. I hope you 2 have a wonderful time and just have fun."

He quickly left and someone came and asked us what we'd like to drink they told us that all the food was already picked out they just needed to pick a drink. We got sodas then the server left once again. I took Xiao-lang's hand in mine and looked at him analyzing him. He smiled at me then spoke.

__

"Why do you jeep doing that?"

He asked almost cryptically. I was confused and it showed. I started to speak again. But he cut me off.

__

"You've done it a few other times and it's always while you appear to be asleep but you can't control the cards when you're unconscious, so what are you doing?"

"When, what are you talking about?"

"For some reason you keep sending Windy and Water after me. It's weird. The first time you've done it was when I was over your house over vacation. You were restless and I went to go see you and you were struggling in your sleep. And I could see Water and Windy around me. It happened a few nights and then stopped but the past few nights it's been happening again."

He looked at me thoughtfully. Then returned his gaze on our sodas, which appeared in front of us. We were so into our conversation we must not have noticed her come. I looked around trying to think about those times he was talking about. 

__

"I remember the first night you stayed with me, I had a bad dream and I tried to protect you and nothing I did worked brought you closer to me or helped me protect you. So I tried windy before I saw my body go cold. I had that dream for a long time. Till it suddenly vanished. I think it had to do with the incident with my cousin. I wasn't' able to protect you then either. **(I looked away from him and into my drink) **I was seeing myself; it was as if I was watching what was happening. You just kept being attacked by some unknown force. I tried everything to protect you but nothing worked. The last thing I did before everything went black was call upon Windy and Watery to combine and protect you. And call you name apparently. I felt the tears sting my cheeks because I saw you lying on the ground and I ran to you but you never got any closer, only farther away. And I collapsed then would wake up."

A few tears fell as I retold the dream that haunted me. But it wasn't nearly as bad or held such a foreboding feeling as the dreams I've been having lately. 'I really don't know what to make of them if they are just nightmares or precognitive. And if they are I don't know how I'll be able to protect Xiao-lang from the unknown dangers.' My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked and saw the waiter holding our food on a tray. I had chicken and Xiao-lang had steak. The waiter soon left and took our plates. We sat in silence. Soon he brought out one rather large soufflé. We ate it quietly it was really good. The waiter soon came back and took our plate and said that if we wanted to we could go into club now. I looked at my watch and saw it was almost 8:00. Xiao-lang still looked upset about something. I felt like I should do something I hate seeing him upset. 

__

"Xiao-lang…"  
"Sakura… never mind you want to go and hang out in the club for a little while."

I just nodded and got up. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we left. We opened the door to see a large brightly decorated room. We walked in and they were playing some fast music that I didn't really recognize. We sat and just kind of looked at each other for a moment. 

__

"Is there a reason you're acting so oddly at the moment?"

I asked him carefully. He looked at me I could tell he was a little angry, but if he won't tell me why it's his own damn fault. I sulked to myself.

__

"Do you not want to be here that badly?"

I asked jokingly. But that seemed to hit a nerve. 'How can he go from so civil to such a prick so quickly.' I asked myself.

__

"Sakura, you're great and you know I love you but I've just got something really important I have to do at the end of the week and I'm nervous as hell that I'm not enough for the task. So if I seem preoccupied. I am. And I'm sorry I'm such bad company right now but just let me think OK. Please."

He snapped rather coldly. _"Fine"_ I got up and waked away looking the building over. I didn't hear any protest from him so I figured he didn't' really care right now. 'I hate when I overreact towards him like I just did' I said to my self inwardly. I was just a little mad so I decided I'd better walk around a little more. I heard a voice calling me so I turned to who it was behind me I was surprised.

Well that's the end of Chapter 4 I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Sorry it took so long to get it out. Please review and let me know what you think. Chapter 5 is already in the works so it should be out really soon. Keep and eye out for 'Sakura and her bad first date.' P2- Music, singing, and Star Cards. It should be out sometime in the week. Keep the comments coming. 


	5. 'Sakura and her bad first date(Some sing...

****

S.M: _Hello everyone I want to take a quick moment to thank all who read this and have givin' me helpful and flattering Reviews. I'm glad readers like this story. I hoe you'll continue to read it and Review. I enjoy reading people's comments and advice on this story. A very special THANK-YOU to you all. ::sniff sniff::` )_

I'd also like to say hi to my friends Neofire21 and Laurenanne1982, they read my stories every now and then and help me before hand fix it up and make it as good as I can try to get it for all you wonderful readers.

As always I…

Voice: _Serenity Madison doesn't own Card Captor Sakura, or any other character from Sailor Moon, Digimon, or OUTLAW STAR that may be mentioned in her story, Or Setou\Kiba from Yu-Gi-Oh! But Xin-lo, Xiao-hin are her own weird characters._

S.M: _Gene, Hi._

Gene: _She really does appreciate all of you taking time to read her story. And hope's you like her new chapter... On with the story._

Hong Kong Letters

'Sakura and her bad first date, and a knock out'

P2- Some singing, some cards, and a nap. 

__

"Hello Sakura"

I looked towards the semi familiar voice now in front of me. It was Setou. I smiled lightly towards him and he lit up. It was funny to see, I let out a small laugh.

__

"What are you doing here all alone?"

He asked hopeful that I was in fact alone. I gave him a small smile before I answered.

__

"I'm on a date with my boyfriend but he's in another world so I decided to walk around, before he said anything else to me or I did something stupid like cry."

I said as I sniffed. I hate being yelled at when I don't think I did anything wrong. I started to walk again. And he followed making small chitchat. 

__

"So are you and your boyfriend having an out or just a disagreement?"

"I love him more than anything he'll have to kick me out of his life he's just a little occupied right now he doesn't mean to be an ass. If he knew that I felt this way he'd try to change. But then he would be ignoring the issue that's troubling him in the first place and when he thinks about it again he'll be even more intense hence being even more of a jerk so I'm gonna let him think now."

I smiled at him and approached the stage where the DJ was. And asked him a favor and he agreed. I asked Setou if he could make sure Li was still here. I got on the stage in the back so that Xiao-lang wouldn't be able to see me. A slow and rough melody began to play and I spoke in the mic. that he gave me.

__

"I want to dedicate this to my boyfriend. I love you and no matter what you will always be in my heart and I will always be with you."

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself as I felt Xiao-lang getting closer as I began to sing.

__

"Alone and secluded, is how I felt before I met you.

Like I was insignificant and so small,

but then I found the magic within my world.

And now my journey has begun,

but until you I was still weak and unsure.

With you by my side nothing can go wrong,

With you just around, my heart's grown strong.

In you I've found my guiding star.

I hope this will never end I pray I always have you with me.

Even when you're gone your heart will always be with mine.

You'll be my guide through the good times and hard.

A strength that transcends time

A heart beyond space and distance

To love me and only me

Forever and a lifetime I will love you

From now till never my heart is yours

And when our hearts falter will be never

So I hope you believe my words, I hope you trust my heart

I hope you'll hear my vow to be one with you forever.

I hope through my actions, you'll see the words that I can't always speak.

I hope you know I LOVE YOU"

I opened my eyes and saw everyone still dancing as the music died down them people were staring at the stage. I stepped out of the shadows and looked over the crowd then looked to the ground the mic. gripped tightly in my hand. 

__

"I hope you liked it, it's a special song to let someone know how much I …" 

As I was talking I felt a flash of strong magic but it was soon disappearing. I looked at the DJ and gave back his mic. and ran off stage. I heard people clap for me as I exited the stage. I felt a flicker of magic again and ran towards it. I came to the back of the building I saw a door and ran into an alleyway. Out of no where a blast hit me and another one was coming but I jumped out of the way. I landed on the roof and a flash from a dream popped into my head. I felt the urge to try something; I pulled out my star key and called to it.

"Key of the star with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light… Release!"

Light swirled and the Clow symbol shown beneath me. When it all faded I was left with the staff and a card in hand. I looked at the card in my hand and I tossed it in the air and let my feelings take over.

__

"I call upon the power of my star ancient forces near and far star card change the magic's might and create a power from my light, star card."

The light swirled and disappeared, leaving me with 2 cards floating in front of me the Create card, and a completely blank card. 'Create' floated back into my hand. I again let instincts guide my motions and words. I raised my staff and spoke.

__

"Card formed from magic, take on the guise I command. 'Seek' card with the power to seek and lead me. Come forth"

When it was over a figure approached me. It was small like a child, in fact it kind of resembled Xiao-lang as a small child with lighter hair and his eyes looked more like fire, and my star symbol adorned his forehead. He was dressed in dark gray making him look mysterious, he was also holding a staff in his hand that had a star and what looked like a magnifying glass in his hand. He bowed and turned into the card. It stayed in the air. It was neither a Sakura card nor Clow. I had to transform it.

__

"I call upon the power of my star ancient forces near and far powered card denounce your unknown might and draw your power from my light, star card"

The card changed and turned into a Sakura card and floated into my hand. I held it up as I concentrated on the power surge I felt but it was farther away now.

__

"Find the source of the magic I feel, 'Seek' card."

The little boy floated forth pointed his staff in a direction than took off in the same direction. I felt weakened but I called upon fly and commanded it to follow seek and take me where it was going. It hastily did so, and we were on our way. A thought came to me, Xiao-lang. He may be mad at me but even he'll notice I'm no where to be found. I forgot about that when we came to a heavily wooded area. Fly hovered over where Seek stopped and I slowly descended. When I landed I looked around finding nothing but a small trace of energy. Seek was in front of me looking around bewildered.

__

"Did it disappear from here?" 

I questioned. He looked angry. I think he was disappointed that he wasn't able to find the power for me. He approached me and kissed my hand and hung his head with a sad smile before he started to return to his card. _"It's alright, I know next time you'll find it." _He looked up at me and smiled and continued to turn into his card confine. I looked at the card intently it was now a Sakura card but there was something a little weird about it but I couldn't place what it was. I looked around me and scanned the area. I still had Fly with me so I flew above the tree's nothing looked familiar, just forest everywhere. I instinctively headed in a direction and after about 15-20 minutes of flying and steadily becoming more exhausted. I pooled together enough energy to make it. I made it just short of the club when I blacked out. The last thing I felt was falling. 

DREAM

It was black and nothing could be seen. All that could be heard were words.

__

"How can you do this to me I loved you more than anything." 

"I need you're help" 

"You're not worthy of me. The elders will never accept you, then I will be rid of you." 

"The elders have been watching you, and they know you better than you think you know yourself." 

"XIAO-LANG! NO" I screamed before I felt my eyes flutter.

END DREAM

Those same words, thoughts kept playing over and over again in my head.

I slowly opened my eyes and the pale colors of my bedroom walls assaulted my vision. I opened my eyes and saw Wei asleep in a chair next to me. I made a gasping noise as I rose; I didn't think it was going to disturb him but he opened his eyes and looked at me.

__

"Miss Kinomoto, you're finally awake. Good, everyone's been so worried about you. None, more than young master Li, he's been in here a lot I had to force him to go sleep."

His voice filled with relief. I looked at him oddly, then looked at the bright sun outside my window. 'Why's it so bright' I thought to myself. I sat up fully and tears started to fall, my dream still vivid in my mind. I let out low sobs hoping I wouldn't wake up Xiao-lang. Not being sure of what time of day it is. Wei gave me a concerned look before he quietly got up and left the room. I fell back against my bed and was soon back in the land of slumber. I had the same dream but changed there was more to it this time.

DREAM  
All I heard in the beginning were the words, they were swirling in my mind.

__

"Will you marry me?" 

"I need you're help" 

"Sakura!" 

"I'll leave you be, if it means you will be happy once more."

"The elders have been watching you, and they know you better than you think you know yourself." 

"XIAO-LANG! NO"

"I'm Sorry, I didn't mean… NO!!!"

Suddenly the words faded away and the blankness started to change and I could see faint sunlight. I opened my eyes and I was out in the forest again, alone. I was looking for Xiao-lang but I couldn't find him. I called, and even used seek to help me find him but something happened and the Seek card wasn't helping. _"It's almost like something's blocking his powers." _I said to my self. I concentrated and sensed Xiao-lang but I couldn't tell a direction. I thought hard as I called out. 

__

"Key of the star with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light… Release!"

My wand appeared in my hand and I pulled the Create card out of my pocket and spoke.

__

"I call upon the power of my star ancient forces near and far star card change the magic's might and create a power from my light, star card."

As before there were 2 cards left behind and the Create card came to my hand and the blank card stayed a float. I thought hard for a moment and I thought of something that may help me and closed my eyes and raised my staff.

__

"Card formed from magic, take on the guise I command. 'Sight' card with the ability to see the unseen. Come forth"

Light swirled and something was in front of me. There were 2 large eyes that looked like Touya's and there was my star symbol floating in the middle. There was a look in them of happiness and protective loyalty. The eyes continued to stare at me as they returned into the blank card.

__

"I call upon the power of my star ancient forces near and far powered card denounce your unknown might and draw your power from my light, star card"

The card changed and was now a star card. It floated in my hand.

END DREAM

I had that dream many times before my eyes would open.

__

"Star Card"

I heard myself call out before I was fully awake. I opened my eyes to find an empty room; I was sitting in my bed by myself. I still felt tired as I looked around me and noticed something in my hand. I looked at the object my vision now clearing. I gasped in surprise as I saw the pair of familiar eyes on the card looking at me. 

__

"'How's it, how could this be real? I was asleep it was a dream, wasn't it.'"

I asked myself both out loud and in my mind. I got out of bed and saw that I was wearing a big T-shirt. _"Someone must have lent it to me."_ I said to my self. I went to get up and quickly fell back on the bed I looked my self over and just realized I had a cast on my arm. I got up this time not leaning on my arm; I went over to the window and looked out. It was dark out so I grabbed some pajamas out of my suitcase; I grabbed the first ones I saw. The silvery gray silk pants, with the giant silver cherry blossom shirt. I threw it on quickly than made my way out of the room I was very groggy so walking was quite a challenge. I got to the stairs leading down to the dining room. I took a deep breath to try to wake up more before I descended. I felt a surge of unease and realized it was Xiao-lang, he was upset over me. 'Don't be sad' I told him telepathically told him as I stretched. As I did I felt someone push me and I started to fall down the stairs letting out a surprised yelp. But I grabbed on the railing in time and stopped myself from falling down the whole flight of stairs. I still felt the presence in the hall with me but no one was there. I took the key from around my neck and called my chant.

__

"Key of the star with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light… Release!"

I felt to see if I could still feel the presence and I could and it felt stronger. 

__

"Show me the presence that my eyes can not, 'Sight' card." 

The card left it's card confine and came towards me and was in front of my eyes **(kind of like a pair of glasses.)** I looked around and noticed firstly that some people in the house came to see who made the noise, I saw Xiao-lang, Fuutie, Meiling looking at me worriedly, but I soon ignored them. And my eyes befell a dark figure. It had burning blue eyes and an evil smirk. I looked right at him as I tried to think of how I might be able to get him. An idea struck me. 'Shadow, Attack the dark figure before me!' I called telepathically, to the card. I saw a dark bolt shoot towards the creature in front of me but it managed to dodge, as if he knew what I was going to do.

__

"Supposed Mistress as long as I can see you I know your move before you even think of it. Till next time"

He said as he faded away. 

__

"'Shadow', 'Sight' return."

I commanded; they both swirled and turned back into cards. I again looked around me and saw almost everyone with a strange expression on their face, then I fell to my knees causing everyone around me to come out of their trances and come to me. A furry of voices assaulted me asking if I was alright, _"what happened," "what were you doing."_ But one authoritative voice stopped all there fuss. Ms. Li approached me and offered me her hand to help me to my feet. I nervously took it and stood up. But being short on energy I nearly collapsed again. But Xiao-lang came to my side and gave me support. It seemed like days since I've seen him so I turned and looked at him then hugged him tightly not caring everyone was there. He was surprised but hugged me tightly.

__

"Sakura why don't you come down to the dining room and have some food you clearly need the energy and you can tell us as much of what happened as you can remember."

She told me I just tiredly smiled at everyone and shook my head. And we all headed down stairs, this time Xiao-lang helped me down stairs so I wouldn't have another accident. In no time we were all in the dining room sitting down. Their dinners had already been brought but since I wasn't there they had to bring mine out. They all looked at me expectantly except Xiao-lang who continued to look out the window. 

__

"Sakura can you tell us what happened?"

Meiling asked carefully. I smiled at her then looked at everyone else. And began to speak.

__

" At the club I felt magic. I exited the club looking for it's source. I Jumped on the roof and I felt the urge to try something, I pulled out the star necklace and called to it. I used the Create card and tossed it in the air and let my feelings take over.

"I call upon the power of my star ancient forces near and far star card change the magic's might and create a power from my light, star card."

There were 2 cards floating in front of me the Create, and a different completely blank card. Create floated back into my hand. I let instincts guide me. 

"Card formed from magic, take on the guise I command. 'Seek' card with the power to seek and lead me. Come forth"

A figure approached me. It was small like a child, who was holding a staff in his hands, it had a star and what looked like a magnifying glass on the end. He went into the card, and it stayed in the air. It wasn't a Sakura card or Clow. I had to transform it. So I said what came to me. 

"I call upon the power of my star ancient forces near and far powered card denounce your unknown might and draw your power from my light, star card"

The card changed into a Sakura card and floated in my hand. I concentrated on the power surge I still felt.

I called upon the new card to find the power; he into his visible form and took off. I was feeling weak but I used 'Fly' and followed 'Seek'. I soon came to a thick forest, I hovered over where Seek stopped and slowly lowered to the ground. When I landed I looked around and saw nothing but felt small traces. Seek soon returned to his card form.

I scanned the area. I still had 'Fly' with me so I flew above the tree's nothing looked familiar, just forest everywhere. I headed in some direction and after flying and steadily becoming weaker, I made it just short of the club and I guess I blacked out. The last thing I remember was falling. Then I woke up and saw Wei before I fell asleep again." 

I retold the events, and they looked at me surprised at all that's happened. It was silent for a moment.

__

"You used up so much energy that's why you slept so long"

Feimei stated. I gave her a confused look and she just laughed nervously. 

__

"Sakura, today's Thursday you've been for almost 4 days. We've been so worried, but we knew you were OK. You'd call out in your sleep."

She informed me I just smiled; my dinner was set in front of me. We returned to our dinner. It was quiet for a while till the silence was broken.

__

"Ying-Fa what happened earlier? That wasn't the seek card, where'd that one come from?"

Xiao-lang asked shyly. I sighed and told him what happened.

__

"I woke up and got out of bed, put on some pajamas and headed down stairs. I got to the stairs and tried to wake up more before I went down. But I felt someone push me and that's when I fell down the stairs making the noise you heard. I grabbed on to the railing in time and stopped myself from falling down the flight of stairs. I still felt a presence in the hall but no one was there. I took the key from around my neck and called my chant. I concentrated to see if I could still feel the energy, I could and it felt stronger. I called 'Sight', it formed and came towards me and was in front of my eyes **(kind of like a pair of glasses.)**_ I noticed firstly that you all were looking at me, but I ignored you. Then I saw something. It had burning blue eyes and it had an evil smirk. I looked right at him and tried to think of how I might be able to get him._

I called 'Shadow' to attack the figure. I saw him attack the creature but it managed to dodge, as if he knew what I was going to do. He laughed at me and told me that, as long as he can see me He'll know my move before I think of it. And that there'll be a next time"

Then he faded away. I called 'Shadow' and 'Sight' back and that's when you all came up to me."

Well that's the end of Chapter 5, I really hope you liked it please let me know what you think. The events in both this chapter and the last one are important, they give clues of what might be in the future. Well I again hope you enjoyed it and if you did or not I would like to know what you think and how I could maybe improve upon it. Soon the title will come more into play as well.

One more thing not really too important. I thought her singing to him to try to cheer him up was a sweet idea, but I know the songs kind of corny, if anyone has a better one they think would work let me know and maybe I'll change it. I just thought it showed the emotions she might have felt before she met him and not her love for him it's a poem but I know not a very good one so any ideas will be considered. 

Thanks again. _S.M_: )


	6. 'Through Xiao-lang's eyes(The Date)'

S.M: _Hello it's me. Today I have with me Seira Mimori. _

Seira: _Hello Serenity._

S.M: _Hello would you do the Disclaimer while I run out for a moment._

Seira: _sure thing._

S.M: (Run out the door)

Seira: _Hello uh, I just wanted you to know to know before hand that She does not own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters or any other mentioned characters in this story. And she really hopes you enjoy this and give her advice on how to fix it._

S.M: (Runs through the doors panting.) _I'm Back, Thanks Seira but there are something's I want to tell my readers. This chapter goes through the events of the last 2 chapters from Xiao-lang's point-of-view. If you were wondering why he was so distracted on his date or why he was kind of a poop head this one tells you things through his perspectives, things that Sakura may not know yet. _

****

Hong Kong Letters

'Through Xiao-lang's eyes.'

The Date

Xiao-lang

I heard a knock at the door and my mother told me to dress up nice, but comfortable but she didn't tell me why, and to be down stairs in a few minutes. I got dressed and went down stairs and saw Sakura enter the room as I did. She was stunning; 'You look more beautiful than a goddess.' I told her through our mind link. Of coarse she blushed, 'She's even more beautiful when she's blushing' I thought to myself. My mother looked at us with this happy smile on her face. And complimented how we looked. She then continued walking, and taking us to a limousine that was going to take us where we were going. 'Do you know what going on?' I heard a petite voice whisper in my mind. I just gave a weird look and shook my head.

__

"Sakura, This is as much a surprise for my son as it is for you."

My mother said as we approached the Limousine. We looked at her strangely then got in. We waved to her as it pulled out of the driveway. I looked up at her and she was looking at me with a small smile on her face. Then she looked out the window and slowly fell asleep.

I had a lot on my mind. When my mother talked to me the other day she told me that if I wanted a relationship with Sakura the elders were going to challenge her to see she was strong enough physically and emotionally to be my future wife. But we just got together a few weeks ago and my mother already wants me to ask her to marry me. It's not a question of not wanting to be her husband it's the fact that we're so young and if I ask her to marry me we'll have to be married within the next 2 years. I don't want her to hate me; I love her so much. No matter what our relationship will change. I brushed some hair out of her face and when I accidentally touched her skin I felt a weird feeling and saw a flash. {I was looking at Sakura and my eyes were so cold and hurt. I was giving her an evil glare. She was sensing an evil that was really close by me. A stream of fire was attacking} My eyes shot open and I looked down at her now crying form on my lap. My heart was breaking for her I knew she must have been having a bad dream. I could sense her aura swirling. I just looked out the window as I remained in my thoughts. 

'I would love to marry her someday but what if she thinks it's to soon, what am I saying what if. Even I know that it is. But there's always a, what if. What if she says yes, What if she says no, What if she want's to leave Hong Kong. I don't know what to do.'

__

"What I feel them again." 

I went back to my thoughts as I stared out the window. But I was pleasantly brought out of my thoughts when I felt something unexpected. I felt Sakura stir but didn't really acknowledge it much, until I felt something. I looked and Sakura was kissing my neck I unconsciously groaned in response. And quickly blushed afterwards, she giggled and said that I was cute when I blushed. She sat up more and looked around, when the limousine decided to stop jerking her forward and making her sprawl out on my lap. The driver soon came around and opened the door and laughed at our current position. I turned bright red from embarrassment as I got out of the Limousine, and Sakura was still tired so she didn't really seem to care. I walked towards the building and let my thoughts roll around in my mind. 

__

"I'm really stressing over this. I wish it were Friday so I could just get everything over with."

I said quietly to myself. Sakura was talking to the Driver then she ran up to me and was walking quietly for a moment.

__

"I'm sorry"

She whispered to me. I was surprised to here her say that, because she hasn't done anything that she needs to be forgiven for. I looked at her strangely.

__

"Why?"

I asked interested.

__

"For falling a sleep on you. Did I talk, did I yell, did I do something?"

She asked with worry clear in her tone. I just smiled at her and looked back ahead of me. 'I'm just thinking things over' I whispered through her mind. We walked into the building and were approached by a tall man,

__

"You must be Li Xiao-lang and Kinomoto Sakura."

He stated. We nodded at him and followed him to our table. He told us about what was happening as we sat down.

__

"It's 6:30 now dinner's going on till 7:30, then the fun begins and they play good dancing music in the club. But that won't be open till about 7:45, so after that time you can go into that building right there and dance and have fun. At about 8:45-9:00 your limousine will return to pick you up. I hope you 2 have a wonderful time and just have fun."

The guy left then someone came to get our drinks. He took our order and told us that everything else was already taken care of then left Sakura and I in a weird silence she took my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back then spoke. _"Why do you keep doing that?"_

I asked her with annoyance in my tone.

__

"You've done it a few other times and it's always while you appear to be asleep but you can't control the cards when you're unconscious, so what are you doing?"

I asked her in a stern tone.

__

"When, what are you talking about?"

"For some reason you keep sending Windy and Water after me. It's weird. The first time you've done it was when I was over your house over vacation. You were restless and I went to go see you and you were struggling in your sleep. And I could see Water and Windy around me. It happened a few nights and then stopped but the past few nights it's been happening again."

I looked at her thoughtfully. I looked at the sodas that were sitting in front of us. She looked like she was thinking I caught blips of what she was thinking, but tuned out to most of it. I wasn't really paying attention till I heard her speak. 

__

"I remember the first night you stayed with me… I had a bad dream and I tried to protect you and nothing I did worked, brought you closer to me, or helped me protect you. So I tried windy before I saw my body go cold. I had that dream for a long time. Till it suddenly vanished. I think it had to do with the incident with my cousin. I wasn't able to protect you then either. **(She suddenly looked away from me)**I was seeing myself; it was as if I was watching what was happening. You just kept being attacked by some unknown force. I tried everything to protect you but nothing worked. The last thing I did before everything went black was call upon Windy and Watery to combine and protect you. And call your name apparently. I felt the tears sting my cheeks because I saw you lying on the ground and I ran to you but you never got closer, only farther away. And I collapsed then would wake up."

I was about to say something when the waiter came which I was both grateful for and angry for. 'What would I say to her anyway. I'm not good at trying to comfort people. I'll just keep my stupid mouth shut.' I said to myself as I ate my steak. We ate in silence till the waiter came back for our plates and brought us a big soufflé we ate it and sat there awkwardly for a moments. She said my name but I interrupted her. 

__

"Sakura… **(I lost the nerve to say anything so I just blurted out something)**_ never mind you want to go and hang out in the club for a little while."_

We got up and I put my arm around her shoulder and walked into a bright room, they were playing some music I've never heard so I sat down. 'I wish I could just ask her and find out what she'll say. It's killing me worrying about it and I inturn take…' My thoughts were suspended by an angelic voice speaking to me.

__

"Is there a reason you're acting so oddly at the moment?"

I looked at her surprised. I heard her mumble something in her thoughts but I didn't really catch what.

__

"Do you not want to be here that badly?"

I could tell that she was mostly joking but it still hit a nerve. 'I want to be with her more than anything and that was the big problem. I love her so much but I don't want her to run away. After all, we're only 13 almost 14 and I'm forced to consider marriage. And she would be forced to decide if I could be her one and only.' I said to myself internally sulking, and being really mad at the whole situation I blurted out stuff I should not have said to her. **(My exact words were…)**

__

"Sakura, you're great and you know I love you but I've just got something really important I have to do at the end of the week and I'm nervous as hell that I'm not enough for the task. So if I seem preoccupied, I am. And I'm sorry I'm such bad company right now but just let me think OK."

I snapped rather coldly to her. I felt horrible after it was all said but it was to late now.

__

"Fine" 

She said rather angrily as she walked away from me. I just watched her disappearing form. I wanted to call her back to me, but I thought it was better I take this time to think. After about 5 minutes to myself girls started approaching me and talking to me. I told them all I was happily taken and they would sigh and leave. A few asked why I was alone, but they too soon left. I was about to get up and move when someone from school.

Person: _Li Xiao-lang right?_

XL: _Uh Yes. And you are, Wait haven't I met you before?_

Person: _Yes, I'm Setou Lee. We met earlier._

XL: _Sorry to be rude, but may I ask what you want?_

Setou: _Oh Sorry, _**(He sweatdropped)** _Yeah, where are ya going?_

XL: _Why is that any of your concern?_

Setou: _Someone asked me to make sure you didn't go anywhere._

XL: _Who? Sakura, where's she I'd like to talk to her._

Setou: _follow me._

He said as he began to walk away. I unwillingly followed. He likes Sakura so I don't really like him myself. While we were walking I heard a voice come over the speakers.

__

"I want to dedicate this song to my boyfriend**, (Is that Sakura? I asked myself)**_ you now who you are. I love you and no matter what you will always be in my heart and I will always be with you."_

I felt a flutter in my heart as I heard the voice speaking. Soon I heard a melody and a sweet voice flowing through the room.

__

"Alone and secluded, is how I felt before I met you.

Like I was insignificant and so small,"

"That's Sakura's voice." 

I said to myself. She sounds so beautiful. 

__

"I can't believe she felt this way"

"In you I've found my guiding star.

I hope this will never end I pray I always have you with me.

Even when you're gone your heart will always be with mine.

"It's like she know how I feel about her. Of coarse she does we feel the same"

I smiled to myself. 

__

"I Love You Ying-fa. I think that I may have a chance of her saying yes. I hope I'm right she's my life."

"To love me and only me

Forever and a lifetime I will love you 

From now till never my heart is yours

And when our hearts falter will be never

So I hope you believe my words, I hope you trust my heart

I hope you'll hear my vow to be one with you forever.

I hope through my actions, you'll see the words that I can't always speak.

I hope you know I LOVE YOU"

I let the song's emotion come over me as it ended. I saw Sakura on stage as she came forward. People were clapping for her as she spoke again. 

__

"I hope you liked it, it's a special song to let someone know how much I care…" 

I watched curiously as Sakura made her way down the stage. And suddenly took off running towards the back of the club. I fought my way through the people but it was hard by the time I got back there she had disappeared. I felt a quick burst of magic then familiar presence of Sakura's. I ran out just in time to see her and something else flying away. I called for her but she was too far she probably. I passed around out side what seemed like days but it' sonly been 2 hours. I eventually felt a very faint aura. I looked and saw Sakura in the sky above me. She wasn't looking to awake and she soon fell out of the sky and onto me. But I heard some noise and noticed her arm didn't look too good. I quickly picked her up and my luck the Limousine came I yelled for him to hurry home. He gave me a concerned look but quickly complied. Within 20 minutes we arrived at my house I didn't even wait I grabbed Sakura and ran in the house calling for who ever was around. Feimei and Meiling came down curiously and saw me hurry into the living room. They came in surprised that I was home. And gasped when they say an unconscious Sakura on the couch.

__

"Someone get some help!"

I yelled to them. Feimei ran and soon returned with Mother and Wei, while Meiling just stared at us. 

__

"Why are you home…" 

She began but saw Sakura.  
_"What happened?" _

Wei picked her up and carefully ran her up to her room. I was right behind him followed by my mother and the rest of the house. After Wei looked her over he turned to me and told me what was wrong with her.

__

"Young master she looks a lot worse than she really is. There are only 2 thing severely threatening. She has a broken wrist and as of now she's in a coma. This being more threatening she's so weak that she could be comatose for a long time."

My eyes widened and I felt as if someone kicked me in the gut. Wei moved aside after he put a cast on her arm and let me through. I took her hand in mine and just looked at her she was really beautiful. 

__

"Wei she'll wake up though won't she"

"Honestly young master I can't say, there is a good possibility that she will but even if she does she could lapse back. But I'd say she'll come back to you"

His words made me blush but they made me feel that she would be alright. I know she would.

__

"I love you" I whispered as I squeezed her hand. Every had left me to be alone with her but not before they assured me she'd be ok. Soon it was just her and I. I pulled a chair so that I could sit next to her. I just starred at her whispering to her. And yelling at myself.   
_"I can't believe the last time I got to see her I yelled at her." _

I scolded myself loudly. I laid my head on her hand and fell asleep. I was awakened by someone, and saw faint light outside I looked behind me to see my mother behind me.   
_"Xiao-lang dear, I've decided to let you stay with her today. But weather she is awake or not you must attend school tomorrow."_

She left the room silent once more as she exited.

__

"Thank-you" 

I whispered as she left. The day was so nerve racking I sat by her side all day hoping praying that she'd alright. I only left her side when I absolutely had to. 'When she wakes up, I will ask her if she could ever spend the rest of her life with someone like me. I can't live without her. I'm going crazy and she's just asleep if she were really gone I'd… I don't know what I'd do.' I whispered to myself.

__

"I'll be right back" 

I told a sleeping Sakura, I kissed her forehead before leaving for my room. I quickly grabbed a book in 2 books and returned. The first book my journal to talk to Eriol I took that and wrote him, I figured he'd want to know what's going on with his little daughter. 

Eriol~

Hello how is Tomoyo? I'm sure she's missing Sakura as much as she misses her. Sakura's not doing to well right now. She got a cold and is home today and sleeping heavily. **(Tears pulled at my eyes as I looked at my beautiful Ying-fa.) **You know this family so you probably already know the problem I have with them and her. My mother loves her and told me ahead of time the clan's going to test to make sure she's the right choice to be wife of the future head of the Li-clan. My mom want's me to propose. And it's not that I don't want to because I've always looked forward to the day when I'd be her husband. It's just that we've only been together for a short while and I don't want to scare her. We're only 13 and if I propose I'd have to be married with in the next 2-3 years. And that's too soon to be husband and wife. What kind of married couple could we be at 15-16? And don't even get me started on her family. Her father may think I'm a nice young man but 15! He'll want to help Touya hang me, and Oh believe-you-me he will. Even you're waiting till after high school at least. PLEASE don't tell Tomoyo any of this Sakura doesn't even know of any of to, and she won't till Fri. 

Xiao-lang

I took a deep sigh and shut the book and took Ying-fa's hand again. I soon feel asleep, it was troubled and bizarre.

DREAM

It was black all I heard were voices speaking, and portions of there conversations.

__

"Will you?" 

"How can you do this to me I…" 

"I…" 

"Sakura!" 

"You're not worthy ... The elders will never accept you, then..." 

END DREAM

My eyes opened when I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I looked and Saw Wei standing over me.

__

"You master Li it's really late, go in your room and get some sleep."

I looked around groggily, then back at him.

__

"What time is it?" 

I asked.

__

"It's almost midnight. Now go to your room before I put you in there myself. You need proper rest because you will not be missing school again tomorrow!"

He spoke in a very matter-of-fact tone of voice. Making me feel uncomfortable but I spoke up anyway.

__

"Look at her Wei, she's not getting any stronger."

I said dejectedly. Wei looked up at me and gave me a comforting look. 

__

"But young master how do you know that she isn't just reserving her strength. I'm sure she'll be just fine and then you can make her your wife."

He said in a happy and knowing way. I blushed and unwillingly left the room, but not before kissing her on the forehead. I grabbed my books and went into my room. I laid on my bed when I opened my book and saw that Eriol had written to me.

Li Syaoran,

Will all that you have going on I decided this once not to annoy you with your very appropriate name. Tomoyo is very well, and happy, but she does miss her best friend very much, but she's so happy for the 2 of you. She's been routing for the 2 of you more than anyone. Please tell my cute half daughter that I hope she gets better soon. And know this I know there is more, but I will not question now. 

I know how the Li-clan works and I'm so sorry that you have to go through this now, I believe that Sakura will surprise even you and rise to any challenge they through at her. I know this maybe hard to believe but she just wants to be with you. I know that Sakura would do anything for you. But you are right, there are a lot of factors to incorporate in. It's good that you have your mother on your side but my other half won't be too happy and her brother will want a funeral rather than a wedding. I'll be honest with you, you are only 14 and 13 but I think she won't have an answer for you right away. She won't run away, at least not back to Japan, but I can almost promise you that she'll need to think. When ever you get married you 2 will be perfect together. Weather it's right now or when your 45. (Hehe I know you won't be able to wait that long.) And as for Tomoyo and I we've been together since the beginning of 6th grade but if you remember I had to leave for England that same year, and I haven't gotten to see her to often till now. And we've only known each other since the end of 5th grade. 

You and Sakura have known each other since you were 8 and have probably loved each other almost since then. Yes I know that you and Sakura knew each other then, and I also know that no one else does not even Tomoyo. Imagine being so cruel at 8, that proves that Sakura has a heart made of pure gold. Well my cute little descendent I know you'll do what's right. Love her always, Bye for now.

~Eriol

I read what my deranged ancestor wrote and had to reflect on it.' I hate it when he's right' I grumbled to myself. I thought I felt Sakura's aura burst for a minute or 2. But it soon died back down so I ignored it. I finally got my eyes closed and took a nap. Which ended up being till the next mourning. My mom woke me up bright and early even for me. She told me that she figured I'd want to sit with Sakura for a while before I go to school. I smiled warmly at her and got out of bed. 'It's almost 5:00 and school doesn't start till about 7:25' I said to my self. I got up and put my pants on and a shirt. And walked into Sakura's room and saw Meiling, and Fanran standing by her. I just stood there for a minute and watched them. 'They're almost as worried as I am' I said to myself with a sad smile.

__

"Sakura, you have to be alright. Everyone will miss you to much. You have some many friends me, Tomoyo, Not to mention Kero, your brother, father and Xiao-lang. He would be so grief stricken if you leave him alone. He loves you more than his own life, anyone can see it."

She sighed and hugged Sakura tightly. Letting a few tears fall. And stood upright releasing her.

__

"She'll be ok. Sakura the comatose can hear so we'll just keep talking to you till you have to wake up and tell us to shut up, all of us. I know my sisters and I just met you but we already feel like you're a good friend, and we'd miss you if you don't wake up. I know you'll get your energy back you just need time."

She too hugged Sakura and stood up when she felt my hand on her shoulder. Her and Meiling looked at me. I could tell they were sad but when they looked at me they hugged me and started crying.

__

"It's alright. She'll regain her magic, it's just going to take a while and then she'll wake up and be her old happy self. I can promise you that."

I said throwing them a fake smile. They hugged me again and left me alone with her. I looked down at her and took her hand in mine as I sat down next to her. 

__

"I love you. I just hope you come back to me soon so I can show you just how much and be with you always."

I sat there in silence. For a long time just watching her sleep till Oyanko popped her head in and told me it was time to leave for school. I kissed her cheek before I left and headed to school. Today was probably single handedly the most boring day in existence. People tried to ask me about Sakura, girls tried to ask me to the dance on Friday but I didn't tell them much just that she was sick and getting lots of rest. Finally the day ended but I took my time getting home I wanted to see Sakura but I made me sad and angry to see her unconscious like that. Not knowing what happened to her. I just know it's my fault for not being with her. I finally made it through the door. I saw Wei talking to my mother and they both hurried upstairs. I followed behind shortly and went to my room, and saw them go into Sakura's room. I continued towards my room and put my stuff on my bed and opened the door that joined our rooms and silently watched them talking over my beautiful girlfriend. 

__

"I'm sorry madam, she must have lapsed back."

"Are you she what you saw Wei?"

"Yes, she made a noise and sat up, when I realized she was awake I spoke to her, I said I was glad that she's finally awake. And that everyone's been so worried about you. But none, more than young master Li, and that I had to force him to go sleep." then she started to cry. That's when I went to go get you, and now she's asleep again."

__

"It's alright Wei, let's let her rest but next time she waked up make sure she's alright first. I don't want my poor son to have to know that's she's in and out of consciousness, but only for a few moments. He cares so much for her and we all know it. I just want him to be happy."

I looked at them for a moment angry that I wasn't here when she woke up. I cleared my throat getting their attention. They both looked over.

__

"Hello Young master. Yes how are you son?"

They both greeted. I looked at them and smiled at them and they returned it with a worried one. 

__

"I thank-you both for trying to protect me but I love her, and I really would like to know if anything changes even if she wakes up for only a fraction of a second. Can you guys promise to do that?"

I questioned. My came over and hugged me. _"Of coarse"_ she whispered in my ear. Then her and Wei walked out. I sat dawn next to her and took her hand in mine once more. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again it was going on 8:30, dinner had already started. I knew they'd want me down eventually. I kissed her hand then let it go as I got up and went down to eat dinner. 

I promise in the upcoming chapter the story begins to form. I hope that weather you like it or hate it you could make it so that review and tell me how I can make it better. I know there are parts that some readers think should be redone. And I'm doing my best to work on them as you read. I'm trying I'm going to try to maybe make there love not the main focus? I'm not sure what would help you like the story more. Please let me know. Well I'll keep working.


	7. 'A dance, and TJ'

*Hello everyone who's decided they'd grace me by reading my story. First of all thank you. And I would like you the reader's opinion. Be honest, and maybe I can fix it. Is their too much description of Sakura & Xiao-lang's love? If anyone thinks there is, tell me. Or if there's something else you think I could do to change it, I'd love the advice.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S.M: _Hello today I'd like to bring you the talented Mrs. Asuka Jr. Meimi._

Meimi:_ Hello Serenity, how are you?_

S.M: _I'm good and how is Daiki?_

Meimi: _Oh great. Sere I owe you if you didn't convince me to tell him how I feel I never would have._

S.M: _It was nothing almost anyone could see that you loved him he's just a little dense sometimes._

Meimi: **(Laughs.) **_You're right about that. But still thanks. Hey how's Gene._ **(Winks)**

S.M: _No Prob._ Oh, Good,** (Blushes) **_How about the disclaimer._

Meimi: (**Laughs again.) **_Sure thing, As much as my friends here may wish she doesn't own Anything. Not Card Captor Sakura, OUTLAW STAR, Saint Tail, Sailor Moon or any of the other characters form other stories that are mentioned in this story there respective companies and creators do……… But I'm acquaintances with Jim Hawking and…_

S.M: _Don't do it Meimi. Don't make me have to hurt._** (She yelled with a bright blush on her cheeks)**

Meimi:_I was just going to say that you're cute._ **(An innocent smile creeps on her face)**

S.M:****Good. Well readers I would like to tell you something. This chapter is major S+S. it's mushy. It's troublesome but it S+S. The next chapter will show how Sakura's dreams come into play, and fighting, and more interesting events.

Hong Kong Letters

'The dance, and TJ'

(What's it all mean.) 

They all gave me a look, even Ms. Li. But their expressions soon changed and we continued to eat our dinner. I was rather tired so I politely asked if I could be excused. She smiled at me for a moment.

__

"Of coarse you may Sakura, Xiao-lang I want you to help her and make sure that nothing happens, she still must be exhausted."

"That's OK, he can stay with you guys I'll be alright. I don't want to be a bother."

I interjected in a fatigued tone.

__

"I wanted to get some sleep anyway."

He added happily.

__

"Good then. Sakura sleep as much as you want tomorrow, you may attend school after you wake, if you feel up to it."

"Thank-you" 

I yawned. They all wished me a good night as I exited the room with Xiao-lang. We safely made it to my door. I started to open the door but Xiao-lang grabbed me and hugged me tightly. 

__

"I've missed you Ying-Fa," 

I was a little surprised but I hugged him back tightly. He backed away and looked into my eyes for a moment before he gently kissed me. I happily kissed him back. I was hoping it would never end but he slowly ended the kiss. 

__

"I'm sorry"

He said nervously, looking at me with regret in his eyes. I smiled at him and asked him why. He gave me a small smile and explained himself.

__

"I'm sorry that I was in such a bad mood on our date, I'm sorry I passed all my problems onto you. I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me, and that I couldn't help you**. (He placed his hand on my cheek as he spoke)** _If you're up to it tomorrow night will you go to the dance with me, I have something special planned and I promise I'll spend all my time proving how much I love you."_

He said to me as his cheeks turned bright red. It was really cute. I smiled at him and kissed him once more before I turned to my door. I was about to walk through when I thought of something that I wanted to show him. I motioned my hand for him to follow. I entered and went over to my desk and took the cards out of the drawer. 

__

"I'm calling these personal star cards for now."

I explained to him. 

__

"I have 2, one has Touya's eyes and the others looks like, well it looks like you."

I took the card and showed it to him. He looked at it hard then at me questioningly. 

__

"Did you make it look like this? Or did it just appear. That's odd"

"It's a kind card when we got to we felt the magic, I didn't see anything. I asked it if it disappeared from the area?" 

I think he was disappointed that he couldn't find the power for me. He approached me and kissed my hand and hung his head before he returned to his card.

"I told him I know next time he'll find it."

He looked up at me and smiled and continued to turn back into his card confine. I could tell he really wanted to help me." **(I sighed.)** _I really don't get this, why is it happening now, and why do I keep sensing magic and you don't, why did only I sense the creature that pushed me down the stairs. Why…_ **(I put my hand to my ears)** _I'm wearing my earrings._ **(Xiao-lang looked at me confused.) **

__

"What about them?"

He questioned with concern. I laughed nervously. 

__

"Nothing why don't you go to sleep, we can talk all we want tomorrow."

He unwillingly agreed. And started for his door.

__

"Xiao-lang"

I called to his retreating form. He quickly turned around and looked at me.

__

"I love you Xiao-lang, have a good night sleep."

I smiled at him as a slight blush stained his cheeks making him look so adorable. He smiled sweetly back at me and now I was blushing.

__

"I love you too Ying-Fa very much. Have a good night sleep."

I waved to him as he walked into his room. I went and lay on my bed and soon was out like a light. But I felt Xiao-lang's aura reaching for mine before I drifted off. I had a peaceful sleep without any terrible dreams. 

When I opened my eyes bright sunlight was beaming in my room. I glanced over at my clock and saw it was going on 12:30. I groggily got out of bed and went over to get some clothes. I grabbed my plaid pants that Tomoyo made for me and put them on trying to decide what shirt I wanted to wear. I decided to see how far our psychic link would work. 'Xiao-lang' I whispered in my mind. 'Huh' was the confused reply I got. 'Where are you?' he asked. 'At your home' I told him. 'Can I borrow a shirt of yours?' I asked him. He said sure. I jumped up and ran into his room. And flew his closet door open. My pants were a green, pink, and bight blue plaid. There was a shirt of his that he's only worn a few times that I loved, it was green with light blue sleeves I pulled it out and put it on. I went back to my room and put on some shoes and brushed my hair. For some reason I felt strangely refreshed. I made my way down stairs grabbed some toast, my bag and looked for Ms. Li. I found sitting in the garden.

__

"I'm leaving for school Ms. Li."

I yelled to her. She looked up at me and just waved. I turned ad continued out of the door. I was pretty cold so I ran most of the way there. I got there in about 20 minutes. I walked into the office and asked them what period we were in. She told me and I went to my class, and gave me a pass. 'I'll be in class in 5 minutes.' I telepathically told Xiao-lang. As I finished I was outside the door to my class. I shyly opened it and walked in and gave my teacher my pass, and sat in my seat. 

__

"Welcome back Miss. Kinomoto we were just about to do a partner project and since Xiao-lang isn't here at the moment you will be working with him"

I just nodded and Xiao-lang came in the room and looked at me and smiled. He told us what we had to do and, that we had till next Fri. Since there was only 5 minutes left of class he let us just talk. He called me up to his desk. He told me that this assignment would count extra for me instead of having me make up the assignments that I've missed. I bowed and thanked him and sat back at my seat, and put my head back on my desk. I closed them and was soon lulled to sleep by the murmuring of voices. I jumped up when I heard the bell ring. And got my stuff together. And sat there for a minute waiting for Xiao-lang to get all his stuff packed up.

__

"Sakura, we've missed you around here are you ok?"

2 Voices asked in unison. I turned to see Tahj with Nicole behind him. I smiled at them tiredly.

__

"Hello Tahj-sama, Nicole-sama how are you doing?"

They both gave me a confused look for a moment. I just laughed nervously.

__

"We're good, how come you've been out?"

I showed them my arm, and told them I was sick. I saw Xiao-lang was waiting for me so I quickly asked them if they were going to the dance tonight. They nodded and told me to dress up nice if I go. I waved to them as I ran to Xiao-lang and took his hand, and left the room. We walked to his locker our hands interlaced he got his stuff out and hugged me. I happily returned the hug. We separated and started home. A group of girls called out to Xiao-lang as we left the school. But soon we were home and I flopped down on the couch. And my eyes slowly closed. I opened what seemed like 5 minutes later but what was really 2 hours later. I opened my eyes and yawned it was black outside I looked at my watch and saw that it was 5:40. I shot off the couch and ran upstairs almost falling down the stairs twice. But I made it up to my room. I saw Xiao-lang lying on my bed I smiled at him, as he looked up at me.

__

"Hey"  
I smiled at him. He smiled at me unsurely and then spoke.

__

"How do you feel?"

"Just fine, but I have to get dressed."

He smiled at me then began to leave my room.

__

"Xiao-lang, what should I wear? Is it a normal dance or one you dress up for."

I asked. He came up to me and kissed me on the forehead. Wear what ever you want, you look beautiful in anything. He quickly left my room and I rummaged through my suitcases looking for something to wear. I came across the dress that Tomoyo made me to go with the outfit of Xiao-lang's. I pulled it out it was beautiful long and flowed in the back. I ran in the bathroom and put it on, and brushed my hair. I put it up in pig buns and stuck some jeweled hair stick in them and after looking myself over I was ready to. I stepped out of the bathroom and put the cards in my purse I felt that I would need them tonight. And I continued out my door. And saw a very handsome Xiao-lang standing in front of me. I took his arm and we headed down stairs. And saw everyone dressed up elaborately, except Meiling who was wearing a cyan skirt with a light green and dark blue T-shirt. And Fanran wasn't even there but she's out of school.

__

"Meiling aren't you coming?"

She shook her head and smiled, 

__

"I'm going out with a friend who's going to set me up with someone. She promised he'd be good."

I waved by to her as we were ushered out the door to the Limousine. All of us were a little cramped in the Limo. But after 15 minutes we arrived at school. That was enough time to take a little nap. I opened my eyes as we were stopping. I realized I was leaning on Feimei. I smiled at her as I sat up and stretched. I received looks from everyone in the Limousine.

__

"Are you sure you're alright enough to be here?"

A concerned Fuutie asked. I smiled at them all reassuringly 

__

"I'm fine, as long as I don't have to fight tonight I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired."

I laughed, they all sweatdropped and got out of the Limousine. And we all headed towards the school. I turned fully around because I swore I saw something behind us but nothing was there. Xiao-lang pulled me and we went into the school. The café was all decorated and looked quite nice considering I've been in school for a week and have seen the café once. Oh well. I sighed. A group of people called Xiao-lang and he pulled me with him over to them. I tried to get away but he wouldn't let go. He started talking to a few guys that I haven't seen before. I just stood behind him, till one of them noticed me. 

__

"Who's that Li-kun"

One of the boys said while pointing at me. I just smiled and waved to him. He turned a light shade of red. Xiao-lang pulled me up next to him. 

__

"This is Kinomoto Sakura she's in all the same classes I have with you she's just been out of school."

He wrapped his arm around lovingly and they noticed and smirked at him. 

__

"So this must be the unknown girlfriend we've been hearing about. You're all he talks about Kinomoto."

I blushed, and told Xiao-lang that I'm going to go look for one of his sisters. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I left to look for his sisters. I saw Oyanko with Xin-Meilo, I waved as I passed them and I saw Feimei with some guy who looks kind of familiar so I decided to say hi to them. I walked up to them and was greeted by a friendly smile from both.

__

"Sakura, you may know him this is my boyfriend Jaki Quann. He goes here."

She stated happily, I just smiled at him. And excused myself from the happy couple. I sat at an empty table that I saw and watched the happy people dancing. 

__

"How are you, madam?" 

I heard a very rough voice say. There was something familiar about it but I couldn't think of what at the time. I looked at him he was tall and had gray hair, and reflecting black eyes. I looked at him intently till I saw him making a face.

__

"HOEEEE…Gomen, do I know you?"

A smirk appeared on his face as he spoke.

__

"Sorry, I just saw you all alone and thought I'd say hi."

"You just look so familiar. Oh sorry, I'm good my friends are occupied and my boyfriends talking to some..."

I was interrupted when I heard someone calling my name I looked and saw Fuutie coming towards me. 

__

"Well I have to go, tell your boyfriend TJ says hi."

He laughed as he walked into the crowd and disappeared. 'TJ, TJ' I mumbled to myself.

__

"Sakura, Sakura" 

'That's sounds so familiar. But why?' I continued mumbling to myself. 

__

"SAKURA!"

"HOEEEEEEE… Oh gomen, Fuutie. Are you having fun?"

She takes my hand and drags me off the chair in which I sat and my thoughts went back to that name. _"TJ, TJ"_ I whispered to myself. I noticed Fuutie grab someone else and dragged us on to the dance floor. I was to deep in my thoughts, to realize I was surrounded by dancing teenagers. Fuutie hit me bringing me back into reality. I noticed Xiao-lang and went over to him and gave him a hug. He blushed then excused himself for a minute. I shrugged and went back to Fuutie, Oyanko and her boyfriend and danced for a while. Finally the songs seemed to slow down as we heard the Dj's voice.

__

"This next song is a dedication to Kinomoto Sakura, from your beloved one and only. Li." 

I saw Xiao-lang approach me as the song began. He held his hand out to me and I gladly took it. He led me so we were more in the back away from the crowd and we danced. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and he pulled me close. We danced quietly enjoying each other's company.

__

"I missed you"

I whispered in his ear. He just smiled at me and kissed my forehead. We continued to dance completely wrapped in each other. I happened to look up and see that TJ guy staring at us intently I felt a familiar chill run down my spine but I couldn't think of why he looked so familiar and why he frightened me. I closed my eyes and something came to me.

FLASHBACK

A little girl about 8 was standing by the slide in Penguin Park playing with a doll. When, someone ripped the toy out of her hands causing her to fall to her knees. She started to cry a little then saw a tall boy with short gray hair, and black eyes in front of her. She tried to get it but he held it just out of reach. 

__

"You're a little wimp. Hard to believe you'll become strong with age!" 

The older boy spat with a deep raspy voice. The little girl continued to look at him and she began to glow, a faint pink. An evil smirk appeared on the boy's face as he slowly approached the girl. 

__

"Very inter… Ahhhhh"

He screamed as he fell to the ground. 

END FLASHBACK

I shook my head and the image playing in my mind was gone, and so was the song I didn't notice but it had ended. 

Xiao-lang

__

"Sakura… Sakura. Are you ok?" 

I asked, she was spacing out. She looked like she had fallen asleep. She shook her head and looked at me. 

__

"Huh, Sorry, yeah I'm fine. Still a little tired"

She gave me a bright smile and I of coarse blushed. 

__

"Would you like to go for a walk?" 

I asked with a low voice, she smiled and nodded. I took her hand and we walked out of the school. There was a bench that we walked to and she sat down, I soon did as well. We just looked up at the stars overhead.

__

"Isn't it beautiful?"

She asked while staring up at the night sky.

__

"Yeah" 

I murmured in a distracted voice. I just looked at her. 'She's so beautiful, what the hell am I doing?' I asked my self internally, I sighed and gathered my nerve before I spoke. 

__

"Sa…"

"TJ said to say hi."

"Huh" I whispered more to myself._ "That name sounds familiar." _I looked back up at Sakura she was smiling at me then returned her gaze to the stars.

__

"Sakura"

I whispered to her. As she turned her head towards me and looked at me with her sparkling green eyes, and smiled. 

__

"Sakura, I love you. I already know that you've heard me say it to you many times. **(A large grin crept to her lips, and she was going to speak but I put my fingers on her lips to stop her.)** _But you'll never know all that you've done for me. But I'm determined to spend the rest of my life showing you, if you'll let me."_

I removed my finger from her lips and she gave me a sweet smile, but there was also confusion. I smiled at her, and sighed as I rose to stand in front of her. I looked down at her and took her hands in mine. 

__

"Ying-fa, I need to talk to you about something important. But I need to ask you, NO matter what we'll always be friends, right?"

I asked with nervousness in apparent in my shaking voice. Not so much for her answer but to my upcoming question. She looked at me and smiled while squeezing my hand. 

__

"Of coarse Xiao-lang I will forever be your friend and so much more."   
I saw a blush come to her cheeks as she spoke. It made me smile, and also feel a little more confident. I got down in front of her on one knee and took a deep breath before I spoke. 

__

"Kinomoto Sakura, I love you more than anything, I would give my life in a moment if it meant that you would be free from harm, danger and sadness. I would do anything for you. And I hope you would allow me to be there everyday to show you how much I truly love and cherish you. You are the one thing in this world that makes me happy, makes me feel complete. Ying-fa would you do me the incredible honor of being my wife."

I spilled my heart to her and she just started at me. I waited but she remained silent. I finally looked at her hope clear in my expression, and saw tears looming in her eyes and her beautiful smile faltered. She loosened her grip on my hands letting them fall off of hers and she just looked at me. The tears now dry now she looked confused and scared. 

__

"Sakura"

I mumbled, as I got to my feet. 

__

"Xiao-lang, I'm sorry I truly love you. It's just, I need to think."

She gave me a slight smile, as she turned and walked back towards the school. 

Sakura

He gave me a sad smile as I left him. 'I just need to think this over' I said to myself as I entered the school. I returned to the Café alone and noticed a slow song was playing. I found an empty table and sat down letting my head droop. 

__

"I love him so why wouldn't I want this. Deep down I've dreamt of this for a long time, I'll admit that. He's the best thing that ever happened to me but we're only 13. But still…"

"Could you live if you could never see him again?"

A new voice asked. I looked up to see that TJ kid over me. 

__

"Excuse me?"

I asked kind of annoyed at the moment. The look in his eyes was cold and uncaring but so familiar, as if from a brief moment in the past. His hard voice held a deep and menacing quality to it.

__

"I heard you mumbling about loving someone so I said, can you live without ever seeing them again."

He said it so clear and it reverberated though my mind for a moment. Then I focused on him once more. He smiled at me and took my hand and made me stand as he spoke. He was starring right into me as I thought over what he had asked. 

__

"Nev…"

I began to say, but was cut off when a pair of lips sealed mine. I realized that TJ thought it would be OK to kiss me. I tried to push him off me but as hard as I struggled he wouldn't let me go. I was getting angry I knew Xiao-lang was near by, so I struggled to get him off of me. Finally he casually let me go, as if I hadn't been desperately been trying to get him off of me. I looked at him with that evil smirk on his face, and unlike Eriol there was only cruelty in his laugh. Even though I saw that he wasn't looking at me but behind me. I turned and saw Xiao-lang behind me walking away with hurt in his eyes. I turned back to the smug TJ and slapped him hard. His head jerked to the side and was incredibly red. He just laughed. I turned to run but my surroundings weren't the same. It almost looked like we were out doors but the other students weren't there. I looked around and TJ was gone and I noticed Xiao-lang walking around confused. Till his eyes fell upon me. His features instantly stiffened and he frowned towards me.

__

"Xiao-lang!"

I yelled as I approached him. He gave me a glare as he looked towards me.

__

"Do you know what happened?" 

"No!"  
He bit out. I just sighed and continued looking around as I take in my surroundings, I can feel a slight rocking sensation in my stomach like we're on a boat or something.

__

"Face me Kinomoto I will kill you this time. No little boy can stop me."

A very and evil voiced boomed all around.

Well that's the end of chapter 7 of Hong Kong Letters. I really hope you liked it and will continue to review and keep me up to date on what you think. The next chapter should be up soon. 


	8. 'Facing the enemy or merely a pawn'

S.M: Ch 8 is finally here. Sorry it took so long but I was having a major brain fart and couldn't think of what to write. But I managed to finally think of a direction for this chapter. I hope you like it and will let me know what you think.

As always I do not have the pleasure of owning Card Captor Sakura, or any of the other characters that I mention, from OUTLAW STAR, Sailor Moon, Digimon, or any other shows. Their respective companies and creators get that privilege. But I do hope you will tell me what you think.

Now on with the story. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Hong Kong Letters

'Facing the true enemy, or merely a pawn?'

__

"This time things are different. I will succeed!"

I was really confused now, _"Have I met you before?"_ I yelled to the sky and just got an evil laugh in reply. And it started raining fireballs at first they seemed random hitting anything in their wake, but they slowly became more focused and I was the target. Xiao-lang tried to push me out of there line of fire but they anticipated this and he pushed me right in the way of one, and it struck my right shoulder and went down my arm, my cast was burnt and partially disintegrated leaving my mangled wrist almost bare. It was an intense burning but I wasn't on fire. My shoulder was scorched and severely burnt and in great pain, but I got to my feet, and dodged fireball after fireball. 

__

"Get out of the way!"

Xiao-lang was yelling at me with a glare fixed on his face. I tried my best not to let it get to me. But it was hard, if I looked at him I saw hurt and anger in his eyes then I would momentarily forget the danger and I got hit twice on my side with 2 large fireballs. Searing my flesh with an unimaginable pain. I doubled over in agony. I looked at Xiao-lang once more and saw his eyes, they held a sense of helplessness as well as anger. Mine soon saddened as I crawled to a standing position and looked around in my feeble attempts to find someone anyone. But I couldn't or sense anything. I rummaged through the cards till I found it. I looked at them both. 

__

"Key of the star with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light… Release!"

I yelled releasing my star wand. I quickly threw 2 cards in the air. 

__

"Combine together, find the source of power creating this place, and allow me to see it. 'Seek', and 'Sight'"

The two entities shot forth and merged. The glasses floated in front of me and seek quickly went in search of the force pulling me along with him. I quickly came to a very large object that looked similar to a large crate. But I took off the glasses for a moment and it disappeared. I put them back on and it reemerged. I tried to think of something that may help me get through it. I now knew the source of energy was coming from within but I had no way of entering there was no entrance, no door, no window. 

I heard a taunting voice from all around me. 

__

"Sakura… You may want to come in, I have something you might want."

"Sakura"

I heard calling faintly, and pained. I ran up to the box and started banging on it but it did nothing besides make my hand ache. I called upon sword to cut through it but it didn't do any good, my wand changed but when I used it, it cut into it but quickly covered over the spot that I had cut into it. I thought of another card that could help.

__

"Allow me passage to within this structure, 'Through'"

I felt its power flowing through me but I was a little worried.

__

"What if the powers doing all this are stronger than my own, someone'll get hurt."

I gathered all my will power and into the box in front of me. It was thin and the magic concealing it wasn't too strong as if someone wanted me to enter. I readied myself for anything but not for what I saw. We were again in another space, it was sunny and warm, and I could feel the cool breeze blowing, and smell the beautiful scents. A smile forced it's way across my lips. As I saw all my friends and family sitting around happily chatting and having fun. Except one person was missing, Xiao-lang. Suddenly everyone turned there attention to me as if they had just noticed me with a cold glare fixed into there gaze. 

__

"What are you doing here?"

A voice I traced back to Touya yelled.

__

"My life, our lives were great till we found out we were bonded to you."

Yukito scolded.

__

"I can't believe we were ever friends with you!"

All my friends yelled.

__

"You're just some kind of freak!"

Everyone laughed. 

__

"How could I have chosen you."

Eriol snorted. I was surprised by there harsh words, my eyes were closed in a futile attempt to block them but it failed. But when I opened them again I noticed something the figures I was seeing that resembled my friends were only shells. What I truly saw in them was bizarre they looked like they were infested with these lizard creatures. 

__

"Get rid of the false beings before me. 'Erase'" 

I called, and the jester came out and held its cloak over everything their false identities melted away leaving the ugly, snarling, evil lizard like creatures. 

__

"MISTRESS! Not all of these wonderful creatures are the same there for not all of them will be destroyed by the same power."

All the ones that remained looked at me and ran towards me with an evil glint in their eyes and vicious snarl to their smile. I threw a card in the air and had grown 20 feet tall. But they still ran towards me full speed and worse they were slowly growing in size. I quickly took off in the other direction as I heard laughter ringing around me. 

__

"Put the creatures in a deep sleep."

I commanded of my card. A few of the creatures fell but many more were still coming and I noticed that they were now multiplying as well. I thought fast and acted. I pulled out 'Fly' to buy me sometime in the air, then the 'Create' card.

__

"I call upon the power of my star ancient forces near and far star card change the magic's might and create a power from my light, star card."

The usual blank card appeared and I quickly changed it.

__

"Card formed from magic, take on the guise I command. 'Multiple' card of manipulation. Come forth"

A figure, actually 3 floated before me holding a mirror that had the reflection of a mirror in it. **(Think when you have 2 mirrors across from each other, and you look in one and see what looks like it goes on forever. I can't really describe it.)** The figure holding the mirror resembled Eriol with longer white hair, and clear eyes he was almost ghost like wearing a robe, all 3 figures looked the exact same. He smiled at me then turned into a card.

__

"I call upon the power of my star ancient forces near and far powered card denounce your unknown might and draw your power from my light, star card"

The card floated into my hand, and I began to throw it up to release it when I felt something hit me hard. Some of the creatures had grown wings of some kind on their backs and were now after me. I dodged the other few creatures and crashed to the ground away from them but they were running and flying right for me. 

__

"Change the odds, create more of me, Multiple card"

I yelled and soon my vision was filled with a lot of Sakura's standing around me. I quickly tried to think of way they could fight. I pulled out a bunch of cards and looked them all over.  
_"They just might work."_

I coaxed myself. I looked at them one more time before they all floated before me. 'Xiao-lang if you hear this pray this works, or you're not going to have much of a fiancée left. I blushed as I said that but quickly returned my thoughts to my task.

__

"Please, give my copies your powers and allow them the ability to defeat these creatures. And help me save my fiancée. Star cards!"

I yelled. They came forth and gave them power to control them, and fight Windy, Thunder, Sword, Watery, Shield, Power, Freeze, Fiery, Shot, Earthy, and Wood. I watched as the ensuing fight began. The creatures would be sliced, blown, shaken, burnt, punched, frozen, shot and worse but they came back for more every time. They kept changing to become more difficult, but my copies too kept improving and changing their attacks. There was wind, fire, water, and thunder whirling everywhere. 

Some of the creatures tried to attack me but a force was around me I could feel it, it felt warm and protective. I closed my eyes and asked 'Sight' to show me who was controlling the creatures. I scanned the area my eyes still closed when my eyes fell upon something. A small creature, he was like the others but he was so tiny you could kick him and he looked like he should be out and he had his eyes closed, like he was concentrating. I saw Xiao-lang behind him struggling to get free from some kind of magical restraint. I felt anger growing; suddenly the creature began to smile a twisted maniacal grin. And he got up and headed in my direction slowly never opening his eyes. Fear quickly gripped me and I wasn't able to move. I saw something that almost resembled a shadow around him that grew as he closed the distance between us. He was now only 10 feet in front of me. And I was suddenly brought out of my paralysis when I felt something jolt me. As I regained control I felt the blinding pain hit me like a wall. I looked at my right shoulder and saw a burning steak through my shoulder. 'It must have gone astray.' I thought almost helplessly. But I still felt that same falsely soothing presence around me. It wasn't Xiao-lang but it still was soothing. 

__

"Looks like your hurt little girl."

The small creature spoke in a raspy hiss. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the creature before me. His eyes were still closed but I felt the hatred, and urge seething from within him. He held his hands in the air then a wave came from him that almost knocked me down, but I managed to stay up. But all around me the fighting had ceased. I looked around and found that everything had stopped in place as if time had stopped, but strangely every single creature and Sakura alike had their eyes on the 2 of us. The only movement was my own and Xiao-lang's seemingly effortless struggles. I felt a weird flash come over me.

FLASHBACK

__

"Don't pick on little crybabies." 

A young boy yelled to the older boy. The older boy looked around, looking for who did that to him, he didn't see anyone around except a young boy. He laughed hysterically and pointed his finger at the boy and he was frozen in place.

__

"Wha… how come I can't move? You must…"

He began but stopped. He mumbled a chant incoherently then steadily began to move towards the older guy. He tossed the girl he held to the side, causing her to hit a tree and go unconscious, then he attacked the young boy in front of him. The young kid was able to avoid every attack that he threw at him he took a scroll out and called upon the power of fire to cover his attacker. The other boy was burning and didn't scream, or show any pain. He floated off the ground and shook the fire off like it was just water. His skin was melting away to reveal a black figure with blazing eyes.

__

"I can sense your young power, future leader Li Xiao-lang. You are developing nicely. This girl poses a threat to your future, your leadership over our clan. She will become incredibly powerful. If you stay cold and hard you will not fail the task you will be handed!" 

Young Xiao-lang sent him a frozen glare as he began to disappear.

__

"Come back here you coward!" 

"That's not very nice call me Tj, Oh and Xiao-lang one more thing I look forward to seeing you again in the future."

He was now gone and Xiao-lang looked around him for the first time and noticed that there was fire around him. _"Must be from when he shook it off."_ He said to himself. There was fire burning everywhere and he about to leave till he heard a faint gasping noise. He decided he'd better put the fire out. He took out a fuda scroll and called element water he scanned the area and saw the girl that he was told will be his rival one-day. He almost felt pity for his burnt rival but not enough he left her there burned and hurt. 

__

"Help"

Her frail voice called but he had ignored it. He turned back and shot her an evil smile, his amber eyes burning into her pained green ones as he turned and left.

END FLASHBACK

__

"YOU! I remember, Yu- You-You tried to kill me."

"I'm touched you remember, but that won't save you. And neither will my former masters future leader. No one's here for you this time, no one of any use anyway. You're alone as you should be."

"What do you mean? You tossed me against a tree; Xiao-lang was only protecting a weak crybaby. He left me to almost die from burns, and a concussion. You almost succeeded in what you set out to do!" 

I bit out furiously. _"How could I have forgotten all of that happening?"_ I asked my self. 

__

"Because you weren't meant to remember. It was meant for me to succeed but my leader got in the way and I couldn't do anything about it."

I called sword to me; my staff quickly changed into a large sword. Then I telepathically called the Silent card, so I could approach him without him knowing. I got maybe 3 feet away and was about to lunge when his eyes shot open and he turned to me. I was so surprised I miss stepped and fell to the ground. He laughed as he spoke. 

__

"I'm more determined this time around. Before I was ordered to kill the future card mistress to ensure Xiao-lang's leadership over the clan by the elders. Once I found you I was sure that you were my target. But that damn Xiao-lang had to stop me. So now my mission is for me, this time it's revenge!"

He yelled at me. 

__

"Fiery cook this little lizard."

I ordered vehemently. The card quickly complied and the creature became engulfed in fire. But no sounds of pain, nothing were heard. I looked at the burning figure and readied myself getting a strange vibe from the whole situation. I saw Xiao-lang out of the corner of my eye he had actually gotten somewhat free from the force holding him, I think my distracting the creatures loosening his power over Xiao-lang. He had his legs free and was slowly trying to approach us. 'SAKURA!' I heard scream through my mind. I had to shake my head to try to get the voice under control.   
_"Li-kun is that you?"_

I asked out loud. The creature had since lifted off the ground, and shook the fire off like it was merely water. Splashing fire everywhere. Suddenly a thin wall of fire grew around us. I saw Li-kun trying to get out of the restraints as the fire danced high around us. And a tall black figure was now hovering before me. 

__

"You were the one who pushed me down the stairs" 

I mumbled almost silently. His lips twisted into a devious grin. And his eyes shot open now showing blue fire. I was locked in his glare I couldn't move. I watched him as if he was in slow motion. He raised his hands and I saw the energy forming. He stealthily shot the ball at me and it hit me dead on throwing me back into the fire. But as much as pain ripped through my body I forced myself to get to my feet and called upon watery to put out the fire that had grown on me. I called the 2 in unison and commanded that they try to put out the flames and protect Li-kun. They did as I asked and I turned my attention back to the dark figure before me. 

__

"I know what you're doing it won't help you at all, it'll just spend your energy."

I quickly pulled out a card and threw it in the air. As the black form just watched what I'm sure he thought were my futile attempts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9 will be up as soon as I finish it. I'll try to get it up as soon as I can. I hope you liked it and I hope you'll review and tell me what ya thought.

If anyone wants to know the whole story behind her flashback, I wrote a story 'How it all began, fates work to be forgotten' it tells the whole story and the things leading up to that one event. It's relatively short but it tells what happened between them pretty well and why they know Tj already. Well I hope you'll read it and let me know what you think.

**Calling all readers, calling all readers I want to let you know what I'm considering for the next chapter. And I need everyone who could to tell me what they think. Or maybe if you have better ideas, send'em this way. Sakura with the help of Xiao-lang and Clow (again, like in Written.) defeats the monster that threatened them and she thinks she knows who sent it originally almost 6 years ago. After he's gone she goes to Xiao-lang and the world they were in fades and there back in front of the school. But something happened to Xiao-lang and she does something to save him. She's badly injured herself, but forgets about all that when she tells Xiao-lang why she did what she did, and that she didn't' kiss Tj. And asks him to be her husband. But something's weird with him and he's kind of mean about everything. And leaves her by herself. 

Those're some of the things I want to incorporate into the next chapter. But I need all of your help. Tell me if you think this would sound like a decent direction to go. I'm asking your opinion, well because I want you wonderful readers to like it. Plus if I did it this way there would be some trouble and friction between S&S, but of course they'll be together in the end. Of course. Please let me know.


	9. 'He's defeated, but what's up with Xiao-...

S.M: Hey this is chapter the awaited Ch 9. This is where the trouble starts for our favorite couple. The next chapter I've already started to work on, and it will be out soon. The fights finally over but something's still not right with Xiao-lang. But what could it be? 

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Hong Kong Letters

'He's gone. What's up with Xiao-lang?'

"Go into my mind and help me create a new card without the knowledge of the demon. 'Dream' card!"

I called quietly hoping he wouldn't pay to much attention. I looked up towards the blackness and see him struggling with some unknown power I saw fire and water battering him. He was beating it off easy enough but it was so constant that some of it got to him. He yowled in pain but only momentarily. I looked to see Li-kun using his powers to try to distract him and doing a good job. I fell to my knees as the dream card was working on me. 

I was in a peaceful place away from here, away from the fight we are amerced in so heavily. I pulled out the 'Create' card, and called upon my staff. I thought for a moment and called the incantation that will create a new card. 

__

"Card formed from magic, take on the guise I command. 'Conceal' card with the ability to hide form and power. Come forth" 

I saw faint figures in front of me. One looked like the figure from the 'Seek' card only older, and Touya's eyes were hovering right in front of him, and he had his arms crossed in front of him in a blocking position. And there was a pair of arms wrapped around him in a protective manner. It was a Tomoyo'esc figure who floated around him. I admit I momentarily felt jealous but I pushed those thoughts out of my mind. And concentrated on changing it.

__

"I call upon the power of my star ancient forces near and far powered card denounce your unknown might and draw your power from my light, star card" 

It took a lot of energy to convert it in the dream world but I managed it. I felt a burst of pain run through my heart. I knew it had to be Li-kun, he's still fighting to protect me after all that I've done to him. I held my staff high and called upon the 'Conceal' card.

__

"Hide my body and my energy from the shadowed figure. Conceal"

I commanded. The Syaoran figure approached me and wrapped his arms around me then; the girl covered us in a fog. I quickly called back the 'Dream' card. And quickly rose to my feet, neither Li-kun, nor the shadow seemed to notice my presence. Shadow; bind the black spirit before me. Shadow rushed the demon unnoticed. Grabbed him and held him in a tight embrace. He had Li-kun in his hands though and was not letting go. 

__

"Use lightning!"

He commanded. I looked at the situation that fell before me and knew it had a good chance of hurting him, but also Li-kun. 'NO! If I do it'll hurt you too. I can't risk that.' I said through our mind link. 

__

"You have to!"

He yelled. 'For some reason he can't see you and he won't know what you're doing.' He spat through our link. I could sense the anger in his voice but it's not over my reluctance to use the card. I gave a concerned glance before I called my next card. As I readied my next card I felt a pain around my neck but nothing was there. I looked around and there was nothing around me at all. My eyes fell back to the creature and Li-kun he was choking him. I made a movement to go towards them but Li-kun stopped me with a yell. I looked at him confused as he lost consciousness. 

__

"Draw from my power and help me defeat the demon, and save Li-kun"

I cried out. Light smiled at me as she rushed at the demon attacking him with a strong beam of light. He did something to Li-kun before he threw him to the side. I tried to run to him but was stopped when I felt something zip by me hitting me in the arm hard, so hard it shattered my cast and probably rebraking my wrist as well as sending pain searing through my stabbed and burnt shoulder. I ran over to Li-kun as the shooting died down, ignoring the pain. He was in pain from the light so he started shooting randomly hoping to hit me. But the light was overtaking him and he was too weak to attack. I looked into Li-kun's emotionless face as I got to my feet and faced the demon now fighting to stay up. When a flash came to me. 

Clow: _Sakura, you are strong but you need to reach deep within yourself and find a new way to seal this evil. And put it away forever._

Sakura:_ But_ _how?_

Clow: _Look inside and find a burning you've never felt before and use it._

I looked at Li-kun behind me once more and then again at the evil I cleared my mind and listened to the words that played. I was in a trance as I spoke.

__

"Once demon,

revived from hell.

Return, to your fate, 

and be banished.

From torture pain hatred of foul,

Now take back this traitorous soul,

I command you return 

and be sealed."

The figure blurred into almost obscurity then a black portal opened and sucked its particle remains in, never to be seen again. I collapsed to my knees and held my arm as tight as I could as I sighed in relief that that's finally over. I held my staff high and called back all that cards that had been in play for me. I held out my hand shakily and 'Conceal', 'Light', 'Water', and 'Windy' returned to my hand. I thanked all of them for helping me. 

But soon stumbled to my feet and ran to Syaoran. I took his hand in mine and shortly the world around us disappeared and we were back out side the school. By the bench, in fact Li-kun was lying on it. 

__

"Show me what's wrong with him. 'Illusion' card"

I saw him back when the shadow did something before he had thrown him a side. He stuck his finger in his neck and injected something into him. I realized my wand was still released and used it. I pulled carefully out create and lobbed it in the air and called to it. I quickly decide what card I wanted to create and called my incantation. And the card was ready to be named.

__

"Card formed from magic, take on the guise I command. 'Purify' card with the power mind, and body. Come forth"

A figure was in front of me. It, it was Yuki. But I looked closer and saw the wings. It looked exactly like Yukito but he had wings on his back that bounded above his head almost like a halo. He was also wearing clothes like Yue's but they were white, light gray, and black. I quickly transformed it. 

__

"I call upon the power of my star ancient forces near and far powered card denounce your unknown might and draw your power from my light, star card"

I nearly fell back from the pain in my arm; the card landed in my hand and I quickly used it. 

__

"Use your power to get rid of the poison in his body. 'Purify' card."

The card changed to his visible form and floated over to Li-kun. I had tears in my eyes hoping it wasn't to late. The card put his hands over his heart and a glow filled him. But the bright glow ended almost to abruptly, and Xiao-lang groaned in pain and shortly his eyes tried to open. The card turned to me and with a slight frown, and approached me. He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled then returned to a card. I felt a slight pain run through me. I looked at Li-kun; who looked around groggily and saw the card, touch my shoulder than disappear, soon he looked at me with a confused expression pressed on his features. He eyed me wearily. I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down and started sobbing as I stumbled over to him. I grabbed his hand like I was afraid he'd slip away forever ignoring the blinding pain in my arm, he just looked down at me.

__

"I'm so sorry Li-kun, I, I didn't want to kiss him but he wouldn't let go of me. I would never do anything like that under my own control you're the only one I want the only one there will ever be."

I sobbed desperately. He continued to stare at me it was really unnerving he didn't say a word just looked at me emotionlessly. He did put his hand on my severely wounded shoulder for a moment before I stood up and released his hand even though he wasn't holding on to it very tightly, I saw the blood dripping off his hand from my shoulder but he didn't seem to notice. 'Conceal' card please hide me from Xiao-lang's view while I speak.' I asked the card telepathically, and the card eventually complied. I felt the card, wrap its arms around my waist then the girl clouded us with fog. I looked at Xiao-lang he had a confused look on his face. 

__

"Xiao-lang I'm going to talk you don't have to actually listen, but I hope you will."

"Where are you?"

He cut in, as he just noticed his hand was wet.

__

"What the, what happened? You're bleeding"

He accused smartly.

__

"I'm around just ignore it and let me speak. Xiao-lang Li, I love you, and no matter how you feel about me that will never change. You are my life the one thing in the world that makes me so incredibly happy. When you feel sad, I'm sad, when you're angry I'm angry. But when I hurt you that just kills me, I never want to hurt you I'd rather die first. You mean everything to me. **(I had to take a breath, using so many cards was affecting me. But I continued.)** _With out you by my side I'm sure a card probably would have killed me sometime ago, without you I would be nothing. I will be yours for all eternity._ **(_Then_… Xiao-lang tried to speak but I cut him off by placing my finger over his lips.)** _Xiao-lang when you proposed, I was happy, shocked, and scared all at one moment, which is why I wasn't able to speak. We're only 13 and I've dreamt about being married to you since I was 11. I've loved you for so long. I was just surprised that you actually wanted the same thing._ **(I sniffled as I tried to hold back my tears.)** _Xiao-lang I want to spend the rest of my life with you from this day forth. Xiao-lang Li will you do me the honor of being…_ **(More sniffling and crying.)** _Would you be my husband Li Xiao-lang?"_

After a moment 'Conceal' soon returned to its card to reveal me down on bended knee in front of him, with my hand clutched over my shoulder and my eyes shut tightly and tears rapidly falling. I couldn't open them I knew I had hurt him before so I didn't expect him to answer me any time soon, so I rose to my feet slowly, I stood in front of him for a moment and began to leave. I know I must have hurt him deeply when I just left him then he saw that guy kissing me. But I was hoping he'd know that I love him and forgive me for my weakness. I kept walking till I heard an unsure voice speak. I turned and looked back to Xiao-lang who had a bizarre look in his eyes.

__

"Sakura, you know I love you. And I know that you didn't mean to hurt me I mean that guy was evil and after us the whole time. 'I have no idea why though.'**(He said more to himself.)**_ He was probably trying to get me angry with you. I'm sorry but I'd just like some time by myself to think. I know he made you kiss him but… I just need a little time, to ya know."_

His icy voice finished sadly. I just looked at him for a moment. Then drooped away not looking back. When he was out of sight I collapsed to my knees and let the damn that held my tears break and started sobbing. I stayed that way for a while, till I finally found the strength to rise from the ground and start towards the Li's home. I was walk/running trying hard to hold my arm still the slightest movement made my arm feel like it wanted to shatter. I heard a car pull up next to me. I felt nervous till the window rolled down and I saw Tahj. I uneasily smiled at him, the tears still trickling down my cheeks. 

__

"Are you all right?" 

He asked stupidly. I just eyed him and sighed. He patted the seat like he wanted me to get in. I cautiously took his offer. I sat down and just stared at my hand in my lap. _"Where's Star?"_ I muttered almost inaudible. He looked me over out of the corner of his eye. 

__

"Who?" He asked confused._ "Nicole" _I answered simply._   
"She's resting, she did something for a friend today and she's totally wiped. I was just going to see her, wanna come?"_

He asked simply. I shook my head and told him that I had to get to Wei right away. He looked at me again and asked what happened to me. I looked my self over for the first time and noticed that my dress was practically shredded, my shoulder was colored darkly with blood and there was a hole in it and shards of something were sticking out, as well as my hand that was desperately trying to cover it. I was severely burned bruised and scratched everywhere my skin looked black in places. My wrist that was once in a cast was now lying at a peculiar angle and very swollen and discolored. I was really quite a sight. I closed my eyes as we rode home in silence, but I thought I heard someone say something but it wasn't Tahj so I ignored it. 

We shortly arrived at the Li's long driveway. He gave me a carefully gave me a hug then said he hoped I felt better. He offered to help me in but I didn't think it was a good idea. I quickly climbed out of his car and made my way slowly up the driveway and in the house, I slammed the door shut behind me and fell to the floor. I tried to tune into Xiao-lang but it just wasn't working. 'Maybe he doesn't want you anymore.' A voice rang through my head. It was vaguely familiar but wasn't my own. I got my feelings under control and got to my feet. I quickly made my way down the hall to Wei's room. I went past the kitchen when I saw Meiling talking to someone.

****

Prior Conversation

Meiling: _Hey cuz' what's up?_

Xiao-lang: _NOTHING!_ **(He yelled rather annoyed.)**

Meiling: _What crawled up your butt?_

Xiao-lang: **(Gave her a harsh glare and scoffed at her)** _Nothing, and even if something did it would in no way be any of your business._

Meiling: _Hmmph, Wait didn't you just get back from the dance, Where's Sakura? Did you guys save fun? I wish I'd gone._

Xiao-lang: _Will you stop asking so many questions, you don't even know what you're talking about when it comes to us. It's none of your business, and how should I know where she is, she has to be somewhere._

****

(This is around when Sakura passed by)

Meiling: _What… you don't know and you don't care that she could be hurt, or scared, true she knows her way from school to here but she's alone at night somewhere. And from what a dick you're being I'd bet you guys had some kind of fight and I bet it's all your fault. You are so impossible_. 

****

End Conversation

__

"Meiling do you know where Wei is?" 

I interrupted her tirade on who ever she's talking to; I can't see them. She looked to see where the voice came from and saw me hiding so she couldn't see how bad off I was. I didn't want her to worry plus I was beginning to lose the battle with unconsciousness. She looked hard at me but didn't seem to see anything as she spoke. 

__

"Yea he's in there, you can come this way if you'd like"

She smiled as she pointed to the next room. I shook my head and thanked her then crawled along the wall towards the next room but the wall decided to leave suddenly and I fell with a loud and painful thud to the ground screeching very loudly in pain. I looked around me unsteadily to see Meiling, Fuutie, and Wei looking at me. I hurriedly climbed to my feet and looked at Wei, _"I need a little help."_ I managed to mumble before I fainted. I fought to open my eyes and a few minutes later they opened with a searing pain running through me. I yelled out in pain but noticed that he wasn't doing anything. I instinctively tried to cover my head with my hands feeling immense pain, but my right arm wouldn't move more than an inch if even. But I still tried it felt as if my head wanted to split in 2. I sat up holding my head tightly. 

__

"What's happening?"

I whispered to myself. Not expecting any reply. 

__

"I just think we should take a break so I'm trying to temporarily shut down our link. I don't even know why it formed in the first place. It's not hurting me at all, so I wonder why you're in so much pain."

I looked at where the biting words came from and saw Xiao-lang standing by the doorway, with an unfamiliarly sad expression on his face. I just looked at him, he was about to speak when Meiling, Fanran, Ms. Li and Wei walked in. They looked at us and noticed the intense look we were giving each other before he turned out the door and left. I just stared at the spot he once inhabited until someone spoke to me.

__

"Sakura, what happened! You're severely injured, your wrists broken again, your shoulders practically dust, your skin is severely burnt practically cooked in some places, and your cut up very bad and you're badly bruised. Not to mention you are severely drained of energy if fact you're still near 0. You better lie down and rest, you can tell us what happened when you wake. Where'd my son go? Why isn't he here?"

Ms. Li yelled frantically almost incoherently. I reluctantly complied feeling tired and sore. I laid my head on the pillow once more, and my eyes almost immediately became like lead. _"Xiao-lang knows."_

I managed to mumble out before I completely lost to sleep. My eyes decided to open for a few moments a while later. I looked at the clock by my bed and it was 2:00 p.m. 'I slept all that time' I said to myself. 'But I still feel weak.' I continued. 

__

"Sakura, hi cute little girl. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but your precious little Xiao-lang's in love with someone else. He's not with you anymore. Sorry!" 

The harsh and familiar voice laughed in my head. I quickly put my hands over my ears trying to block the voice but it wasn't doing anything but giving me a headache. _"Please, no"_ I whispered. I was startled out of my internal fight, I looked up when I heard someone clear there throat. I looked up to see Xiao-lang standing there looking at me uncertainly. I just smiled weakly at him he returned this with a conflicted smile of his own. He motioned to move towards me but his movements didn't look like his own he looked rough and uncoordinated, but those thoughts left when he sat at the end of my bed. He looked in my eyes and I could sense something was wrong, but again I kept it to myself. 

__

"You ok? You were just talking to yourself." He inquired plainly.

I just nodded my head, and looked away. 

__

"Why are you here?"

I asked simply, reflecting the harshness that he was displaying. He just looked at me with worry in his eyes, before he got up and left the room. I looked down and held on to my wand and spoke to one of my cards. 

__

"Break the taboo, use your magic to keep me asleep till my power's back to full strength. And I am somewhat better. 'Sleep' card"

I commanded of the card. It was hesitant but the little fairy soon flew out and over my head. I looked around the room once more before sleeps magic was too much, I swore I saw a figure in my room with me before I fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that concludes Ch 9. I hope you liked it and will tell me what you think. I'm always looking forward to hearing what you guys think. And I'm hoping you guy swill tell me or give me any good ideas on how I can improve something in the story that you may have thought confusing, or didn't really like. I know I describe to much and believe it or not I'm trying to fix that so maybe it won't get so confusing. I look forward to hearing from you. Ch. 10 will be up soon. 


	10. 'Am I the Dream or is it You?'

S.M: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to finish. I've just started school so I haven't had as much tome to work on my stories. Plus I've had a major brain fart when it comes to this story. I hope this isn't a bad chapter, and I hope you'll like. If any of you have any ideas on how I can improve this chapter or a new direction I could maybe take I would love to hear any suggestions. I really hope you like it. Please I would love any reviews anyone would like to give me. 

****

Hong Kong Letters

'Am I the dream or is it you?'

I quickly came to when I felt someone trying to shake me. I heavily opened my eyes and saw a yellow figure hovering over me. I jumped up in surprise as I saw Kerberos standing over me with Tomoyo shaking me worriedly trying to wake me up. I slowly pulled into full consciousness and looked in Tomoyo's teary eyes. She hugged me unsurely as I heard Kerberos yelling for me to get up and use the shot card. I didn't even have time to think, or ask where I was. I raised to a kneeling position and pulled out the card and had it attack the figure that was stalking towards us. The shot bounced around hitting the figure and at first bouncing off, but after a few tries it was hurting the figure and severely weakened him. I raised my staff and called the incantation to seal the card, it swirled and landed in my hand I looked at it closely. It was vacant and white except for a shrouded figure floating on it and it had the word 'Expose'. This looked so familiar to me but I couldn't place why. I called my energy draining transforming incantation and it was a Star(Sakura) Card. I looked at it before placing it in my pocket and getting up from my kneeling position. I looked warily at Kerberos and Tomoyo, and they did the same. 

__

"You OK, Sakura?"

Tomoyo asked worriedly, as she continued to eye me. 

__

"You were unconscious for a while there. You sure you're not hurt."

"I- I'm fine, but where am I? Last thing I knew I was near death on my bed at the Li mansion."

I asked confused and curious. Both her and Kerberos looked at me. They gave me a sad smile then Tomoyo spoke. 

__

"Sakura, you really have to stop. Forget about him, I was a friend of his too and I know you miss him, we all do. But he's not going to come back for you, HE'S MOVED ON ALREADY!!! Now why don't you do the same…"

She suggested sternly nearly in tears once again. I just looked at her half bewildered as to what she was talking about. But some how I felt as if I knew. _"Was it just a dream? If what she said is… Then I guess it was just…"_ I wondered to myself, my thoughts were disrupted as Kero approached me, now back in his borrowed form. 

__

"Sakura, Maybe something's wrong with you, you got attacked pretty hard, and maybe it had some affect on you. I think we should just go home, and you should stay home from school today."  
He finished commandingly. I just dumbly shook my head not sure what to make of any of this I felt like I was in a dream, not even sure of what time it was. Kero headed in the direction of home and I slowly stumbled behind saying bye and parting with a clearly worried Tomoyo. I walked and contemplated everything that has been going on. 'I know that is wasn't just a dream. It was so real, being with Xiao-lang, the new cards I made, the fight with the demon the elders sent after me when I was 8, the proposal, the hurt, the pain, it all felt so real.' I thought to myself. 

__

"Thinking about all this just makes my head hurt!"  
I whined loudly. Kero turned to look at me he was going to speak but we were coming to my house and we quietly made our way to my room. But it was no good, as I started upstairs I heard my brother come out from the kitchen stuffing a big meatball sandwich in his mouth. I looked hard at him before I questioned him.

__

"Why are you here so early in the morning pigging out on a meatball sandwich?"

He just looked at me. And laughed with his mouth full of meatball. 

__

"Dad, Yuki, and everyone weren't kidding. Man you are in a bad mood aren't you? Not even happy to see your only brother who you haven't seen for almost a year? I'm hurt. I heard him, where's the stuffed animal?"

I just looked at him with harsh eyes then turned to continue upstairs before I heard Touya make some noise then grab onto my wrist.   
_"What happened, your arm's bleeding."  
_I looked at him confused, then to my shoulder. There was slight redness but nothing to bad. I saw Kero coming downstairs to see what's taken me so long, he was greeted by an unhappy Touya.   
_"Why's her arm bleeding!"_

He yelled again. Kero gave him a confused look, then looked at my arm and shrugged. 

__

"I think I scratched it against a branch."

I covered quickly, not knowing why I was spontaneously bleeding. Touya unwillingly bought it and placed his hand over it. _"It's not going to work."_ I warned. When he removed his head, it was still there and bleeding a little more now, it was beginning to hurt a little but not unbearably. I left him and headed towards the bathroom to put a bandage over it. I saw him looking at his slightly bloody hand questioningly. I got a bandage put it on and headed back out to them. 

__

"How'd you know that it wouldn't heal you?"

He asked confused. **(S.N~ Touya has developed the power to heal people's wounds, he's still tuning it though the stronger his power becomes the more severe the wounds he can heal. **Important- He can only heal injuries inflicted on the actual person.**)** I just looked at him as I headed upstairs.

__

"I'll tell ya when I know."

I finished mysteriously. And continued up to my room with Kero close behind. I walked into my room and plopped onto my bed immediately going deep in concentration. Till I heard a voice mumbling to me. I turned to Kero surprising him; he looked at me for a moment.

__

"Sakura can you tell me all about this dream you're questioning. You keep talking about it."  
I looked at him uneasily, and thought about it for a moment. I sighed and nodded my head in agreement. I started from the beginning, telling him everything. The party, the dreams, the new cards, the fight, and the strange feelings I got from a few students. And it felt so real unlike now which feels like a dream to me. He listened carefully to everything I had to say and by the time I was done at least an hour had passed. He was hovering in the air thinking. I noticed the time it was going on 9:30. 

"I need to call someone."  
I announced randomly. I picked up the hone and began to dial but I soon felt the world around me going black. What seemed like only minutes passed and I forced my eyes open. Kero was no longer in the room with me. I sat up and got my senses back. I don't know how or why but I picked up the phone and dialed. The phone rang and a female voice answered. 

__

"Hello"

"Um… Ma- May I please speak to Xiao-lang Li?" 

I managed to stutter rather unimpressively. I heard a laugh at the other end, as they spoke.

__

"One minute I can see."  
I heard her put the phone down yelling for Li-kun.  
_"Hello, Are you waiting for someone?"_

I heard a familiar female voice question. 

__

"Uhm, yeah Syao-chan" 

I said unknowingly. The voice on the other end sounded surprised. 

__

"How'd you… unless… Sakura?" 

She finally managed to spit out.

__

"Uh-huh, Yeah it's me." 

I managed to say weakly. 'Must be Meiling' I said to myself. The other end of the phone was silent for a moment. 

__

"I'm sorry" 

I heard her whisper faintly. She said she had to go and left the phone. I was again alone on the phone. Kero floated back into the room and was just floating in thought it looked like. Soon another voice broke through my thoughts. 

__

"Hello" 

I heard a deep voice speak in the phone sounding a little unhappy. 

__

"Uh… Hello." 

I managed to squeak out sounding rather nervous. 

__

"Is this Syaoran?" 

I asked almost cautiously knowing already that it was. 

__

"Yeah, and who is this? No one around here calls me that, in fact only one person does." 

Even though I couldn't see him I knew he was smiling, I took a deep breath. 'I'm not there.' I said in my mind to see if there was some way that he could still hear me. 

__

"Then where are you, if not? Wait is this, Daidouji-chan, Tsukino-chan, Sasaki-chan, Mihara-chan, Yamazki-kun?"

He finished with a small laugh. I had to laugh at the last name. 

__

"I miss you, little wolf." 

He sighed and was silent for a moment. 

__

"Oh uh, Hello Sakura, How'd you get my number? Did Daidouji-chan give it to you?" 

He asked annoyance surfacing in his tone. My smile dimmed. 

__

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. But if you don't want to talk to me than I'll leave you be." 

My voice broke out. I began to hang up when he called to me. 

__

"No that's not It, I just didn't expect to hear from you. That's all. How are you? Tell me about what I wouldn't believe if you told me."

He asked in an almost begging voice. I was reluctant but I found my voice and spoke again. 

__

"I'm not doing very well but there's nothing to concern yourself with. And I wouldn't want to bore you. It was just a dream. When I told Kero about it took over and hour and he's still thinking over everything that I told him. But I think he thinks it's just some affect of the attack."

I finished flatly not expecting any reaction, but received one. I heard him making weird noises before he screamed out.

__

"What attack? Are you OK Sakura? Did anything happen to you."

He yelled rather loudly. I held the phone arms length away from me and I could still hear him. I returned the phone to my ear when he quieted down. I half smiled at him even though he couldn't see me. 

__

"I'm fine, it was a card the 'Expose' card. It was weird but familiar it was all white except for the name and the figure. I somehow got knocked unconscious, but I'm fine."   
I finished resolutely. I could tell he was thinking about something. 'I know he wants to know.' I thought to myself. 

__

"I do"

He concluded. I sighed and gave in. I told him everything from me going to Hong Kong, the cards I made, even him proposing, and I told him about Tahj and Nicole too. He seemed very surprised at what I had to say. And he too now was deep in thought. My voice was choppy as I concluded the events of my dream and the things he said to me at the end. I could tell he was shocked.

__

"How'd you know? How could you have?"

He managed to stammer in amazement. I could tell by his voice that there was more to what I knew than he was admitting. I knew something or someone from my dream he clearly hadn't expected. As these thoughts ran through my mind I heard a voice whispering in my mind. _"Sakura, cute little girl. I'm sorry you can't run away, here, the real world, Japan, Hong Kong or anywhere else I will find you. I'm controlling what's happening, Xiao-lang doesn't love you, he's not even with you here. He's not with you anymore. Sorry!" _

I remember hearing that voice before. But I can't place where. Xiao-lang was hearing some of my internal fight. He cleared his throat before he spoke again.

__

"Sakura how do you know about Nicole, and my party, and the dance?"

He asked a little to eagerly. I looked at the phone disbelieveingly. 

__

"NO… The voice… It was right. I- I can't believe it. How could you?!"

I yelled. I was so tempted to hang up the phone but something told me not to yet.

__

"What are you talking about?" 

He asked his voice a little shaky. 

__

"I- You're dating Nicole aren't you!?"

I yelled. I felt the mounding tears threaten to spill and my voice breaking. His answer I didn't even want to hear, but his voice forced me to.

__

"Um……… I- I am. We've been together since 2 days after I returned here."  
He finished almost sadly. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to cry, I wanted to yell, and I wanted to silence that voice once and for all. But I could do nothing but cry.

__

"I can't believe that voice was right this whole time you don't love me you never did. I guess… I guess I was just diluting myself."

"Saku…"

I cut off his protest for the final time when I hung up the phone and just stared at it for a moment till I looked up to my clock. It was now almost 12:00. I looked around my empty room and noticed that Kero had left. I heard that damned voice again.

__

"Why little girl, why so glum? It's not like you didn't know it was going to happen, I warned you. He loves me and I will not make the mistake you did of letting him be taken by another. I will proudly admit that I got him to love me and not you. Haha He's mine."

The voice finally finished it's barage of comments, and insults. I sat up and quickly picked up the phone. I dialed a familiar number and got a plesent male voice. 

__

"Konnichiha, Is this Eriol-kun?"

I asked unsurely, my voice still clearly showing my emotions. I heard the cheerful voice dull lightly as he spoke.

__

"This is he, is this Sakura-chan?" 

He asked politely. 

__

"Mhmm. How are you?" 

"I'm doing quite well, I am worried about you though, why aren't you in school?"

"Kero wanted me to stay home because he was worried about me after our bought with the expose card. And no actually I wanted you, I really need to try and find something out. Can you meet me at the park. But don't tell Tomoyo I really want to figure out what the hell is wrong before I go worrying anyone her or my brother."

He sighed then agreed.

__

"OK, She's not here now so how about in 10 minutes."

He suggested and we hung up. I took another glance around my room as I rose my eyes falling on something they really wished not to. The 'Syaoran' bear. I felt tears welling in my eyes once more but I fought them back as hard as it was. Just then the phone rang. 

__

"Moshi, Moshi"

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan." I heard a scratchy voice plea. 

__

"Nani. I have to go somewhere soon." I spat out angryly. 

__

"I wanted to tell you that I lo- I love you, more than anything. I know you probably don't believe me or don't want to because I'm with Nicole. But it's true. I wish you were here." He finished sincerely. The feeling in his words just made me cry harder. I was now openly sobbing in the phone. I could feel the hurt coming from him but there was something else too. But I couldn't place it. It was strange.

__

"I really have to go. Gomen."

"Aishiteru. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. I know it's a lot for even your heart to take." 

"Gomen, Sayonara"

I said sadly as I hung up on him once more. There was no chance of stopping my tears now. I quickly got up from my bed and ran out of my room and out of the house. Blindly running towards the park. I just wanted to be out of there. As I neared the park I slowed and sobbed heavier. 

I was near the entrance of the park when I heard a cheerful voice call me. I looked up and saw a blury Eriol through teary eyes. I continued towards him when I heard him run to me and felt his arms around me. I couldn't take anymore my knees went weak and I collapsed to a pile on the ground. He quyickly lifted me and placed me on the bench. I eventually got my sobbing under control and tried to speak. He put his arm around me and comforted me. What seemed like hours later I finally stopped crying enough that I could speak somewhat. 

__

"Th- thanks"

I said my voice now vulnerable and hoarse. He just gave me a warm smile. 

__

"I'm sorry."

I slowly and cautiously rose to my feet. And bowed my head, 

__

"I'm sorry. I talked to Li-kun not to long ago and in case you couldn't tell it didn't go to well"

I sighed as I tried to wipe away my tears, but it was no use. Eriol let go of me, and stepped back looking at me, a sad smile playing at his lips. I looked at him hard for a moment. I got the urge to just tell him everything so I started talking. I told him everything about the dream, and about my talks with Li-kun. By the time I had finished everything I had to say it was late and I was still upset. He quietly guided me up and started with me to my house. We walked in silence till we got in front of my house. I had been looking at the ground the whole time. So he lifted my chin so I was looking up into his eyes. 

__

"Sakura, I've been thinking about everything that you have told me, and what I already know. You need to save yourself. You already know that you don't belong here and that's why your arm looks like it wants to fall off, and why you had that dream. I've known about Xiao-lang and Nicole but it was too sudden to bizarre. I thi…"

He was going to continue but I was rather angry, I ripped my face out of his grasp and stepped back from him.

__

"Hiiragizawa, y- you knew and you didn't bother to mention it to me? You know how I've been feeling and still feel towards him. I LOVE HIM! (I sighed and got myself back under control.) _So you've been thinking…You say I don't belong here that I need to find my own way! Well what does all mighty child half of Clow suggest I do?"_

I asked annoyed, mad, and most of all hurt. He just gave me a look, one of those I'm sorry but I had my reasons look. He looked at me with thought in his eyes. 

__

"Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but believe it or not there were reasons. And I want you to know I agree with your assumption about your dream. But only you can find out what's behind it. You will know when it comes to you. But now I must go. You will know the answer when it comes to you. Sometime the solution and the problem are one in the same."  
He finished knowingly. I looked at Eriol with new tears shining in my eyes. As he smiled at me and began to leave my driveway.

__

"Eriol-kun, I- I'm sorry it just hurts me so much to think that he doesn't love me, or even like me anymore."

"Remember" he whispered as I smiled weakly at him as he continued on his way. I shortly after returned inside my lonely home.

__

"Hello!" 

I called to receive no reply. I searched around again till something made me freeze in place. A voice, no one was home and I was hearing a female voice whispering to me. I continued to walk around looking for someone, but to my relief no one was found. Soon after my little search I walked into our living room and was starting to sit on the couch when I heard a female voice screech loudly. I quickly jumped back to my feet when I heard it. I looked around cautiously but saw nothing but the unnerving silence was broken when I heard the voice again, but calmer this time.

__

"Sa- ku- ra, Sa- ku- ra!" 

I heard a voice whisper sternly. I gathered my courage and spoke this time.

__

"What do you want? Who are you?"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha Sakura you know exactly who I am, if you only think about it. You've known all along. I'm not really your friend, and you've known that. You should know that it is only at my good graces that you are even alive. Did you know there are many realms besides the physical one? There's the realm of death, and life, even heaven and hell, which are all very different, even the realm of sleep as well as many more. A person can be stuck in these realms through one means or another, and in a sense live there. But their body is in the realm they originated from. And you my young and stupid Card Mistress are not in your realm. I control how things are here, and that fact gives me power strength to control your fate. And keeping you alive is really boring me now."  
She finished resolutely and so final, just then a faded figure appeared in front of me. She looked familiar, her hair was in a ponytail on top of her head and her eyes were an inflamed chocolate piercing through me. I looked at her slowly appearing form with surprise. She held up her hand and I felt something happening. It felt as if she was indirectly killing me. I fell to the ground from pain, but fought to regain my composure. "_Nicole_"

Li Mansion

Yelan, all Xiao-langs sisters, Meiling and Wei watched as the Sakura they had grown to love grew farther and farther away. Her aura was shrinking considerably by the minute they were afraid she would be to weak to live, they were also worried that Xiao-lang hadn't seen her since that night. They knew something was wrong but none of them could determine what. Ms. Li was really concerned because she'd seen things in the room with Sakura.

More will be up as soon as I can get it up. I've kind of written myself into a corner. I'm going to try to think of a way to keep the next chapter going. I may redo this one I'm not sure. We'll see but in the mean time keep the reviews and ideas coming.


	11. 'The Nightmares end???'

S.M: I'm so sorry this chapter took so extremely long to get out. I have school so I haven't had as much time to work on my writing. I hope this isn't a horrible bad chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy it. If any of you have any ideas on how I can improve this chapter I would love to hear any positive suggestions. Again, I hope you like it. Please I would love any reviews anyone would like to give me. 

****

Hong Kong Letters

'Nightmares end, but is really true?'

They watched her closely for the past few hours her aura had been fluxing drastically. Growing immensely then dying down to almost nothing. Meiling's growing worry was too much for her and she had to leave the house and get some air. She quietly left the room tears stinging her dark ruby eyes. She walked around aimlessly not intending on ending up anywhere. But she did she found her self in the courtyard by a large gnarled tree she used to play on. She did as she would when she was young and sat down beside it. She was being lulled by the silence till a voice broke the quiet. It was husky female voice.

"_I don't know that voice_" 

Meiling whispered to herself. She looked carefully past the tree to try to see who it was. And she was surprised when she saw a girl she had never seen before, standing there she was wearing what looked like ceremonial robes. And she was chanting and speaking to herself. She couldn't hear what she was saying she just heard the words alone, Xiao-lang and Sakura. She decided she was going to see what she was talking about but as she started to get up she noticed something both familiar and peculiar about her. Her hair and eyes looked familiar she knew the girl from somewhere but couldn't think of where. She hesitated in approaching her when she saw Xiao-lang slowly approaching the girl with his sword drawn. She just hid and watched. He was ready to attack when the girl turned and looked at him. He yowled before he fell to the ground. Meiling hid for a moment longer before she headed back into the house. As she got to the doorway she turned to look at the 2 once more and saw Xiao-lang now hugging the girl that just a second ago he attacked. Meiling was now petulant and perplexed. She walked back in thinking about some things. '_He's been acting weird since that dance when he asked Sakura to marry him and she didn't give an immediate reply, and then when they came home they were both beaten up badly but Sakura was so much worse and now that she's in this coma. I don't know what to make of any of this._' She thought to herself not really noticing where she was going. And her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into someone knocking her to the ground. She looked around and saw a couple in front of her. She looked up at them shocked, when she recognized one of them from only moments ago. 

"_Yu- but you were just outside, how could you???_"

She stumbled confusedly. The pair before her just stared at her with an evil smirk adorning their faces. They spoke to her with the slowness and clarity as if there were explaining to a 5-year-old why they're being punished. 

"_Ah… You must be Li Meiling, Xiao-lang's cousin. I've heard so much about you._"

The girl glared at Meiling as she spoke. She returned the glare to both of them. 

"_You did something to them didn't you. You're the reason Sakura won't wake up, aren't you!?_"

The 2 strangers looked at each other then back to angry cinder haired girl in front of them.

"_Very good, and you didn't even need magic to figure that out. No one else in your family has figured out that we have anything to do with it._" 

The male counterpart took a step towards Meiling, as she responded with a step backwards. He charged at her catching her by surprise causing her to be tackled by the man and knocked unconscious.

****

Back with Sakura 

"_Nicole_" I seethed with pain. 

"_Why are you doing this, we were friends, with both Tahj and you. Unless you were just after me the whole time or worse Xiao-lang._"

I bit out anger and frustration embedded in my tone. Nicole just hovered there and looked at me.

"_Cousin, I could care less about you but someone else wishes that your existence was no more and will do almost anything to try to make it so. My spirit was resurrected for this sole task. So to answer you, I was kind of using you and Xiao-lang to get to you, but he is cute._" 

I looked around wildly as Nicole's form began to fade. Then something caught my attention. 

"_Wait… Cousin? What do you mean unless…_"

"_You finally figured it out Sakura. I've managed to manifest my alter Ego into this girl Nicole. But only for the sole purpose of destroying you and returning your power to the Li-clan._"

"_Yokoshima!_" I seethed angrily.

"_No! Remember he was just a body born from your aunt I'm really Yukikeru-Li_" 

****

Back With the Li's

After Meiling was unconscious Syaoran returned to Nicole with a smile on his face.  
"_Good Syaoran_" 

Nicole praised as she pulled him close for an empty kiss. It was long and drawn out, but was cut short as Nicole passed out on the floor. Syaoran just looked at her unconscious body with a blank stare. 

****

With Sakura

Nicole's body collapsed to the ground as a black puff of smoke wafted through the air eventually taking a solid shape. He was a tall man with slick black hair. And his eyes were burning red, and his aura was a thick black in color. He stood in front of me with his red emblazoned eyes set on me, as he slowly approached me. I instinctively stepped back to get away from his advances, as well as telepathically calling to a card. 

"_Dream, use your power to negate Li's power over me. _"After doing that I grabbed for my star key. 

"_I don't think so._" He held up his hand threateningly but nothing happened. He looked around then towards me as I finished calling my wand, and lunged for me but I quickly used the Dash card and took the upcoming fight out of my supposed home. He shortly followed. "_Fly_" I called as I flew into the air, and dodged fireballs that my enemy was now firing at me. I dodged too slowly and a corner of my left wing was hit causing me to fall to the ground. I was in pain still but I refused to give up.

"_I won't give in Yukikeru. You won't win._" I yelped as I slowly fought to rise to my feet. He quickly found me and was soon pelting me with bits of ice. I tried to run but tripped sliding hard to the ground. I tried to think quickly, and pulled out 2 cards and used my wand to call their power. 

"_Join, and use your force to attack Yukikero._"

A dark and light figure came out of their card and together formed a vortex that swirled in the sky. 

"_Firey, Snow attack him._" He was pelted with fire and ice balls. He was writhing in pain. And was starting to be pulled by the vortex. I had my arms extended with my wand out in front of me, and called a familiar chant.

"_Once human now possessed reformed,_

Return to the life, you've rightfully earned,

Torture pain hatred of foul,

Now take back this wretched soul,

I command you return to the damned and

Be sealed forever!"

Yukikero was frozen in mid air and swirled in black, while he began to writhe in pain. The black slowly faded away and a black card was left in its place. Suddenly the card burst into flames and its charred remains flew into the vortex, and it closed shortly afterwards. As this was happening Nicole was appearing before me again. She was still, as if frozen in air.

"_Nicole…_"

I whispered, as I was trying to think of what was going on Nicole's eyes opened, she wasn't moving just staring.

"_Is she a dream, or is she real where am I?_"

I was questioning myself out loud, as I clutched onto my staff. But stopped still when I heard a voice whispering. 

"_Sakura_"

I looked at the form the voice was coming from. And was shocked when I saw Nicole speaking to me, she seemed to be fading away. 

"_Sakura, it wasn't me. I never wanted to hurt you. It was Yukikero, just because he created me he thought I would do what ever he wanted. But when I wouldn't he took me over. But now that he's gone I can try to release you from this realm._"

She choked out as she slowly began fighting to move while she still was fading away. But suddenly she stopped and began to writhe in pain.

"_What's wrong Nicole?!?!_"

I asked worriedly, as I slowly approached her, still cautious of her. Her head fell to the ground but she held her hand to the air and something materialized, floating above. I slowly closed the distance between us as she held her hand towards me. I took the objects from her hand and looked at them carefully till she spoke again.

"_Sakura, those will help you stop something that I accidentally let lose in your realm._"

I looked the object's over again. It was a small pure silver dagger and a card similar to a Sakura card only vacant of any markings.

"_What do I do with this, what did you let lose in my world?_"

I asked very confused as to why she was giving me this. She pulled her forehead from the hardwood floor and looked at me through teary eyes. 

"_The dagger is the only way you can even have a chance of stopping my evil. While I was controlling here, I was also living in your world. But my evil spread to someone through whom the fear in his heart allowed me to control fully. But once that dagger pierces his flesh my evil will drain from him, but hopefully not before his life. _"

She finished weakly. I looked at her so many things running through her head, not to mention the pain that I had coursing through my body. I happened to glance at my left side and notice it was soaked through with blood, but to my surprise I didn't feel much pain. I looked back to Nicole, and she was fighting to rise to her knees. Once she finally made it, she held her hands in the air and closed her eyes. She was mumbling something incoherently till she pointed her hands at me. I saw a light blue haze come towards and surround me. 

"_Nicole, wait, what are you doing?_"

I questioned wary of the answer.

"_Sending you back!_" 

She yelled in a strain. 

"_Wait, what's the card?_"

I stammered as a strange feeling over came me, and before I knew it I was gone. No longer looking at a slowly dying Nicole, but at blankness. But I felt as thought my lids were glued shut, so I decided to try to open them. The second I did so I felt pain course through ever fiber of my being, and I could feel as I inhaled the cool and biting air from around me. I felt a burning as my eyes slowly opened.

*~~~~~~*

More will be up as soon as it's done. That should be in a week or 2. I may tweak with this chapter to make it more interesting but I don't know… We'll see but in the mean time keep the reviews and ideas coming.

If anyone has any good ideas on how I could continue the story let me know, and I'll use them as inspiration. Thank-you for reading my stories…

: ~) Serenity Madison


	12. Hong Kong FAREWELL for now...

I'm sorry for those of you who liked my story, I'm putting it on a temporary Hiatus. I'm having writer's block with it, and I want it to be good so that you readers will like it. So I'm going to take a break and going to do some thinking and concentrate on another story I'm working on. But I will finish it someday. And In the mean time if any of you has any ideas on how I can make this a good story I'm open to all suggestions. I might even redo the story, but it won't be for a while.

I'm sorry to those of you that liked it.

~Serenity Madison


End file.
